The Litte Lion and The Young Wolf
by YoungWolf21
Summary: Tyrion has been an outcast from the second he was born into his stunted little body, he's been struggling his whole life to find just one person that wouldn't make him feel so small. Sansa stark makes him feel tall, strong.. normal. All the things he knows he can never be.
1. Chapter 1

The little lion and the young wolf.

Sansa woke to the sun shining brightly through the large window in her room, it felt so warm on her face as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Come now, you need to get ready the Lannisters will be arriving soon!" the old maid told her, pulling here towards the small bath tub.

"Alright, alright I'll be down to break my fast as quickly as I can" She huffed throwing her sleeping gown over her head.

"Do you need any help m'lady?" She asked impatiently.

"No I will be fine on my own, perhaps you should check on my sister" she suggested, climbing into the bath.

"As you wish" She replied stepping out of the room and closing the door.

"Finally, I thought that old woman would never leave" she thought, irritated.

Sansa never cared for Winterfell, it was cold and dark and utterly colorless in her opinion. Sansa often caught herself dreaming of Kingslanding, she had heard many stories of it's beauty, it's colors, festivals and oh the warmth, she longed for that the most. To just once not have to wear a thick wool dress and stockings just to stave off the icy grip of her town.

Thought of wool made her itch, she hated that the most, it was horrid material and she would burn everything she had that was made from it if she could.

Sansa scrubbed her skin until it was pink and smooth again and then climbed out of the bath and wrapped in a dressing robe while she sat and brushed her long fire-red hair.

Before dressing Sansa stopped to study herself in the mirror, her hair hung down her back like a smooth cold fire, her eyes were almost grey in color but they shined like polished gems, she was also very tall for her age. Sansa smiled for a moment and then let her dressing robe puddle around her feet, she ran one hand over her taut pale stomach and for a split second wondered what she was look like plump with child but she quickly dismissed the thought before looking up at her breasts.

"They're getting bigger!" she thought excitedly.

"Soon they'll be even bigger then Rita's" she smirked.

Sansa then walked over to her wardrobe and selected her best woolen dress and stockings and dressed, her mother would be cross with her if she wasn't ready for their guests arrival soon.

Sansa remembered the Lannisters visiting once before, she was very small at the time and they seemed very large, King Robert especially with his large beard and even larger belly but he was always nice to her.

What she remember most about that visit though was Tyrion, he was the Queen's younger brother and the only one that didn't tower over her like a giant, she took a liking to him right away and that seemed to make him happy.

Tyrion would sit in the garden with her and read her stories of great dragons and the knights that slayed them, and he told her of the brightly colored flowers that grew wild in Kingslanding that he was sure she would like.

Sansa like Tyrion very much, he was one of the few people that didn't ignore her or tell her to go play some place when she asked questions, he even played dolls with her once.

Sansa giggled at the memory of the small man playing dolls with her, he seemed genuinely surprised when she asked him if he wanted to play with her.

The sound of her heavy door creaking snapped her back to reality.

"Lady Sansa are you still not ready?" the plump old maid asked clearly agitated.

"Nearly, I just need to braid my hair" she told her smiling sweetly and hoping she didn't see the foolish look on her face a moment ago.

"Here I'll braid it for you, it'll be faster" she huffed before grabbing a brush and getting to work on her hair.

Before long her hair had two small braids, one above each ear that joined at the back and was tied with a small silk ribbon.

"Hurry to the dining hall now, your family is anxiously waiting for you" she instructed, nudging her towards the door.

Sansa hurried down the smooth stone steps to the large main floor and into the dining hall, she could smell the food long before she reached the large doors that led into it.

"What kept you so long?" her mother asked sternly and gestured for someone to come closer.

"Sorry mother I was dressing and I suppose I lost track of time" she replied.

"Alright dear girl but promise me you won't be late this afternoon, we all need to be there waiting when the Lanisters arrive" She told her with another stern look.

"I promise mother" she replied happily before asking one of the kitchen girls for some bacon and a hard boiled egg.

The rest of the morning went by rather slowly and without any form of excitement, Sansa broke her fast and then left to practice her needle work and reading.

Before long she was being swept off to the city gates by her pushy maid and even pushier mother.

"Everything has to be perfect" she told her while they weaved through the crowds of people waiting to greet their guests.

"It will be darling" Ned replied with a laugh before setting off in the opposite direction to make preparations for their first meal together.

Sansa looked around her as they walked toward the gate, observing the buildings and the people selling goods and services in the market square.

"God even the people are colorless" she thought blandly to herself, not one bright dress or man in shiny armor.

Soon after they arrive at the gates they were pulled open to welcome the on coming guests into the city, there was so many of them, people carrying large sacks of wheat and sugar and others directing carts full of trunks or food.

The Lannisters came through the gates next, King Robert was first on a huge black horse (presumably needed to hold his growing weight), Queen Cersei was next followed by her eldest son Joffery and his two younger siblings she had never met, Jamie followed behind them drenched in silver armor with a large lion craved on his breastplate and trotting behind them all was Tyrion, the half man that made her heart race in her pale chest and made her smile ear to ear.

"He's here.. He's finally here" she thought happily, as she met his gaze for a quick second and caught herself blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Lady Sansa sure has grown" Tyrion thought to himself

"Certainly she won't remember me though, the stunted little man that read her stories couldn't have possibly made much of an impression" he thought almost scolding himself for his small size.

For a split second Sansa's eyes met his, she smiled so sweetly at him that just for a second he forgot he was a dwarf, she always made him feel like a full person, she was kind to him even when she was only a small child when he saw her last.

Tyrion wanted to speak with her but he would need to wait until everyone was elsewhere before he could approach her though.

Tyrion stood by quietly while Cersei introduced the smaller children to the Starks, though he doubted most of them would be able to recall their names later, in truth a lot of the time he had a hard time with their names.

King Robert and Ned left for the crypts to pay respects to Ned's sister, the women Robert was supposed to marry and Jamie left with Cersei to get the children tucked away until meal time.

Joffery tried to catch Sansa's attention, he was her age but Tyrion could tell she couldn't stand his vial nephew.

"Would you join me for a walk my lady?" Joffery asked her smiling, his dark blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Perhaps after we've eaten, I'm feeling rather tired right now My Prince" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh.. as you wish my lady, I will see you later then" he replied baffled by her refusal and walked away.

The look on his nephew's face as he walked off was priceless, better still was the smile on Sansa's.

"My, my lady Sansa I believe that's the first time anyone has told my dear nephew no" He laughed as he slowly walked up to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lord Tyrion I didn't hear your approach" she apologized and quickly curtsied.

"No need to curtsy for me my lady" He laughed again, such a polite girl he thought.

"Sorry" she replied trying desperately to compose herself.

"No need for that either my lady, I'm sorry if I frightened you" he laughed again, clearly happy to see her again.

"You startled me, that all my lord" she blushed.

"I'm surprised you remember me Lady Sansa" he mused smiling his broad smile at her.

"Of course I remember you Lord Tyrion, how could I possibly forget the man who told me such wonderful stories" she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm glad someone likes my stories" he scoffed and smiled again.

"How could anyone not like them?" she asked looking completely surprised.

"My niece and nephews have never like them, not even when they were very small, they would just cry or throw toys at me when I read to them" he told her looking down at his feet.

"Lord Tyrion, your stories are wonderful and I wouldn't worry about Joff's opinion on anything.. vial little man" she blurted out all at once.

"Oh I apologize! I spoke out of turn about the Prince.. I-I'm sure he's a wonderful man" She sputtered nervously.

"Take a breath Lady Sansa, Joff is indeed a vial little man" He laughed deeply at the comment.

"My gods she's even more beautiful up close" he thought as he gazed at her smooth pink cheeks.

Tyrion studied her for a brief moment, her tall willowy figure made her look so delicate he thought she might shatter like fine glass if he looked at her wrong, her skin looked to be softer than fine silk and her smile was beautiful and so easy for him to provoke.

"Tell me Lady Sansa, do you still enjoy stories?" he asked before realizing the question was out loud.

"I enjoy stories very much Lord Tyrion" she blushed deeply and smiled.

"Would you like me to read you some of my new books?" He asked her, hoping beyond all foolish hopes she might say yes.

"I would love to" she smiled a beautiful smile and he thought his heart might just explode.

"Wonderful, I just need to find the trunk that contains my books" he laughed, still amazed at how quickly she agreed to the stories.

"Would like some help looking for them?" she asked excitedly.

"It wouldn't be proper for a Lady like yourself to dig around in dusty trunks searching for lost books, but I would love some company" he smiled and offered her his hand.

Tyrion's heart raced as Sansa smiled and took his out-stretched hand, she wasn't glass after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa couldn't help but smile as she walked hand in hand with Tyrion, she was sixteen but her parents never let her have any friends that weren't girls.

Tyrion's hand was so warm wrapped around her own, his finger tips were callused from constantly turning pages as he read and writing letters.

For a moment she wondered what her mother would think if she saw them right now, she would probably be furious she thought.

Sansa could never understand why her mother didn't like him, even when she was little her mother was angry that she even talked to him, she never had the nerve to tell her that he'd read to her and touched her dolls once.

"Okay my lady if you just wait here for a moment I'll see if I can find the books" he told her before hesitantly letting go of her hand.

Sansa stood quietly and watched as Tyrion began opening the large trunks and looking for his books.

Sansa always liked Tyrion but now that she was older she started to notice other things about him, the way the sun made his hair look like spun gold or the way his eyes lit up when he smiled at her.

"Ah! Here they are!" Tyrion exclaimed.

"Lady Sansa can you help me for a moment?" He asked happily.

"Of course my lord" she replied excitedly before going to see what he needed.

"What can I do to help?" she asked eagerly.

"Well it seems I just can't pick out a book! Would you like to pick a few?" he asked smiling widely at her.

Sansa looked into the huge trunk, it was filled to the brim with books of all sizes. After a few moments she selected a few books from his collection, a large book about the cities and history of Westeros, one full of folk tales and another on the cities across the waters.

"How about these ones?" she asked.

"Very good choices my lady" he smiled and offered her his hand again.

"Shall we go to the garden?" he asked gently.

"That is the best place to read" she agreed as they started towards it.

They walked into the gardens and settled down on one of the stone benches.

Tyrion looked at the selections and decided to start with the book on Westeros, he remembered the look of amazement in her eyes when he read to her last time.

The two of them sat in the garden for hours and Tyrion read story after story about the many kingdoms of Westeros and the noble houses that were within them while Sansa listened intently to his every word.

Every once in a while Tyrion would glance up from the page he was reading to see if she was still there, she was so quiet while he read to her but even just a glace showed the wonder and amazement in her eyes.

Tyrion loved to read but it was always something he had to enjoy on his own, his brother was off training to become a solider from the moment he was old enough to hold a sword and his sister never wanted anything to do with him so Tyrion spent all his time alone in his quarters reading every book he could get his hands on.

"I would love to go to even one of those festivals" Sansa mused, pouting slightly.

"I'm sure you will one day my lady" he assured her with a soft smile.

"Father would never let me leave Winterfell" she frowned.

"God she's even beautiful when she frowns" he thought to himself.

"Your father is just trying to keep you safe my lady" he assured her.

"I want so badly to get out of Winterfell, to see the word beyond this place" she sighed.

Tyrion wanted to take her to all the places she longed to see, he had enough gold to take all over the world if that's what she wanted, anything to make her smile again.

"One day my lady you'll get to leave this place, I promise" He smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

"I'll take you out of here myself if I have to" he added in his mind.

It wasn't until Sansa began to shiver gently that Tyrion realized the sun was nearly gone from the sky.

"I think it must nearly be time for dinner my lady" He commented, sliding stiffly off the bench.

"Are you hungry my lord?" Sansa asked curiously.

"Well I certainly wouldn't turn down a hot meal and a cold flask of wine" he replied.

Truth be told he would have happily starved if it meant he could stay tucked away in that winter garden with her, safe from the rest of the world.

"Come then Lord Tyrion, let's go see what the cooks have prepared then" Sansa smiled and offered her hand.

"I should really return these books first, you go ahead my lady, I'll be there momentarily" He replied before collecting the books.

"Okay my lord, I'll see you there" Sansa frowned and started towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

The dining hall was filled with people, some sitting at the long polished tables while others danced and the cooks weaved through the crowds bringing in the seemingly never ending courses of food.

Sansa slowly picked at the plate of food in front of her, pigeon pie was never one of her favorites but the glass of wine her father was allowing her to drink more than made up for it.

"Are you feeling alright Sansa?" Lady Cat asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine mother, just not very hungry" she replied with a small smile.

"Don't worry it's only one more course before they bring out the desserts, I asked the cooks to make lemon cakes" Cat smiled.

Sansa loved lemon cakes but she was far too preoccupied to enjoy them tonight.

Sansa couldn't stop thinking about the day she had spent with Tyrion; she loved listening to him read, his voice was soft and she felt completely safe with him.

Sansa let her mind wander for a moment, she wondered if Tyrion was thinking about her too.

"Lord Tyrion couldn't possibly be thinking about me" she thought sadly.

"What would he want with a silly sixteen year old girl?" she thought poking at the lemon cake in front of her.

Sansa slid her chair away from the table and tried to stand up.

"Where are you going Sansa?" her mother asked holding onto her arm.

"I just need some air, I'll come right back" she told her pulling her arm free and slipping away into the crowd.

Sansa made her way to the doors and stepped outside, the air was cold but it felt good on her skin.

"Stupid girl, you shouldn't even be thinking about him" she thought annoyed at her feelings.

Sansa leaned against the cold stone wall and stared up at the star filled sky, it was one of the few things she found beautiful there.

Sansa was still admiring the stars when she heard small footsteps approaching.

"Lady Sansa, are you unwell?" Tyrion asked.

"I'm fine Lord Tyrion, I just needed some air" she assured him.

Tyrion took a spot beside her against the wall and looked up at the stars.

"The stars sure are beautiful here" he commented.

"Do they look different in Kingslanding?" she asked curiously.

"We can't really see them there, Kingslanding is very bright" he laughed.

"I hope I get to go there one day" she sighed.

"I know you will" he smiled wishing he could put her on a horse and take her there right now.

"I should go back inside before mother comes looking for me" Sansa sighed, pushing away from the wall.

"I'm going to stay out here a little longer, it's so crowded in there" he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrion watched as Sansa pushed the heavy doors open and slipped back inside, letting out a brief flood of music and smells from the feast.

"I can't go back in there" he thought to himself.

Tyrion took a deep breath of the cold night air and began walking, it wasn't long before he heard foot-steps coming up behind him.

"Who might you be?" Tyrion asked without turning around.

"Jon Snow" he replied.

"Ah, Ned's bastard, why aren't you feasting and drinking with everyone else?" he asked curiously.

"I was asked to dine with the guards tonight, Lady Cat doesn't think a bastard should feast with a king" he scoffed, anger clear in his voice.

"If that was the case I would be taking every meal with the hounds!" he laughed.

"You're a Lannister, what would you know about being a bastard?" he asked angrily.

"Are you blind man? I'm a dwarf! As far as my father is concerned I am a bastard" he replied.

Jon seemed to think about that for a long moment before speaking again.

"I saw you talking to my sister" he stated, appearing to be calm again.

"She was admiring the stars, as was I they're much brighter here" he replied quickly.

"Don't be so nervous half man" he laughed.

"Why would I be nervous?" he replied faking surprise.

"I'm not blind, I saw the way you looked at her, how your eyes followed her every step" he told him, seemingly hinting at something.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied continuing to walk towards the stable.

"I may be young and inexperienced but I am a man and I know what that look was, tell the truth Lord Tyrion" he told him, stepping in front of him and blocking his path.

"I'm not after her maiden head if that's what you're after and I wasn't forcing her to talk with me" he replied gruffly.

"My sister wouldn't have talked to you if she didn't want to" he laughed.

"What do you want from me Jon Snow?" he asked growing tired of whatever game he was playing.

"Look Lord Tyrion tonight was the first time in years I've seen my sister smile like that" he started.

"And?" he replied waiting for the boy to spit out whatever he was getting at.

"I'm her brother and I want her to have whatever she needs to be happy, from the looks of it what she wants is you" he replied.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, why would your sister want me?" he replied feeling rather dumbstruck.

"I honestly don't know but understand this; I would never stand in the way of my sisters happiness but if you hurt her, if you break that girls heart I'll cut yours out" he warned him, his voice hard and cold and his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

"I would never hurt her but none of this matters, your father would kill me for even suggesting marriage" he frowned.

"Father wouldn't, Lady Cat might though but who says you need their permission?" he laughed.

"Are you suggesting I steal her in the night and take her to a far off country to marry her? because I'm almost certain Lady Cat would track us down and remove my head from my shoulders" he replied.

"I'm suggesting you talk to my sister and if it's what she wants I'll help you two get away from here without anyone noticing" he told him with a warm smile.

"I'll talk to her" he replied with a smile.

After that Jon walked away and Tyrion was left in the hands of his own racing mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa slowly walked back towards the dining hall, she didn't want to go back but she knew her mother would come looking for her soon if she didn't.

"This whole castle smells like fish stew" Sansa thought scowling.

Sansa couldn't bring herself to go back inside, she stood outside the doors for a long moment waiting for one of the serving girls to come out.

"Lady Sansa, what are you doing standing out here?" a young serving girl asked.

"It's just so loud in there, could please tell my mother I have a headache and I'm going to retire for the night?" Sansa asked kindly.

"Of course" she replied with a polite smile before going to deliver the message.

Sansa hurried towards her room, walking with her head down slightly to avoid having to make polite conversation with any strangers.

Before Sansa could reach her room she ran head long into something tall.

"My dear sister you really should watch where you're going" Jon laughed.

"Sorry Jon" Sansa squeaked, her cheeks flushing.

"Don't be, I think I can handle being bumped into" he laughed again.

Sansa smiled politely at her big brother, hoping he might move along and she could be alone.

"I know you like him" Jon stated, sounding some-what amused.

"Like who? What are talking about brother?" Sansa replied in a confused panic.

"Lord Tyrion, I saw you talking to him earlier and I know you were in the garden together" he replied smiling slightly.

"Gods! You absolutely cannot tell anyone" she shrieked, her eyes wide with panic.

"Calm down sister, like I told Lord Tyrion your secret is safe with me" he replied squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"You talked to Lord Tyrion? How could you Jon!" she gasped.

"Keep your voice down Sansa, I can assure you Lord Tyrion likes you as well" he laughed.

"I don't understand" Sansa squeaked, fighting the urge to sob.

"It'll make more sense if you talk with him, to go the Gods Wood I'll look for Lord Tyrion" he told her before bringing her in for a hug.

"I need to go to my room first" she replied still stunned.

"Do whatever you need to do, I'll make sure he's there" he smiled before taking off down the hall to search for Lord Tyrion.

"Gods what has that brother of mine done!" Sansa thought, shaking her head as she stepped into her room.

Sansa picked up her pillows and carefully rearranged them under her furs to make it look as if she was under them.

After that she quickly fixed her hair and put on one of her long dark cloaks with a large hood and prepared to make her escape from the castle.

Luckily Sansa had memorized the many secret ways out of the old castle long ago, making it easier to get out of it unseen. This wasn't the first time she had snuck out.

The last time was to go riding with a friend she had forbidden to see again after she had turned up with child.

"I wonder if she's had the baby yet?" Sansa wondered as she snuck quietly down the servant's stairs.

It didn't take long before Sansa could smell fresh air coming in from outside.

"This is it, I'm out" she thought nervously before stepping out into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrion's head was spinning with thoughts as he walked slowly around the large stable.

"Snow's right.. I could make her happy but what if she doesn't want to come away with me?" he pondered.

"I mean I can't say I'd blame her, coming with me means leaving her family and her home behind and in all likelihood being disowned because of it" he thought, his mind scrambling to make sense of everything.

Tyrion was still pacing in the stables when Jon Snow walked in.

"Lord Tyrion, I'm glad I found you" he called out.

"I'm afraid I won't be good company right now Snow" he replied feeling like his head might split if he couldn't figure things out.

"Oh it's not me that wants your company right now" he laughed.

"What do you mean?" he asked gruffly, he was in no mood for riddles.

"Go to the Gods Wood, she's waiting" he replied slowly, clearly proud of himself.

"Lady Sansa? Why is she waiting for me?" Tyrion asked confused.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself, she'll be waiting for you" he replied.

"Which way do I go? It's been a long time sense I walked the woods here" he asked.

"South side of the castle" he instructed.

"Thank you Lord Snow" he replied before leaving the stable.

"What are you going to say to her when you there?" Tyrion questioned himself.

"Oh hello Lady Sansa, thank you for meeting me in the dark like this so no one sees us and by the way how would you like to run away with me?" he scolded himself.

Tyrion searched his mind trying to find what he was going to say to her as he walked quietly in the dark.

"You can do this dwarf, just tell her what's on your heart" he thought positively, trying to calm himself down.

Tyrion continued walking through the darkness searching for the Gods Wood, completely surprised he hadn't tripped over his own feet yet.

After what felt like a very long time he finally saw the red leaves and snowy bark of the Gods Wood, he stopped for a moment and searched for any sign that Sansa was waiting there.

"There she is" he thought, swallowing hard.

"Even in the dark she's stunning" he sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa sat quietly on one of the carved wooden benches, waiting for Tyrion to appear.

"What if he isn't coming?" she thought nervously.

"What if I'm left sitting here all night waiting for nothing" she thought sighing.

"Lady Sansa, have you been waiting long?" Tyrion called out.

"Not at all Lord Tyrion" she smiled, relieved to see him.

For a long time after that they sat in silence, waiting for someone to say something.

"Did your brother tell you about our conversation?" Tyrion asked nervously.

"Not really, he did say he had spoken with you though" she replied, rubbing the seam of her sleeve between her fingers.

"He told me that everything would make sense if I talked to you and to wait here for you" she told him honestly, searching his blue eyes for answers.

"Lady Sansa, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Of course Lord Tyrion" she replied.

"Do you remember the day you asked me to play dolls with you all those years ago?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, I do" she replied stammering slightly.

"You had been reading to me all that day and I decided I wanted to play dolls.. I thought you might've wanted to play too" she replied with a small giggle, her cheeks burning.

"Ah, you have a good memory my lady" he smiled.

"You insisted I should be the Knight, remember?" he asked.

"Yes, you said that someone of your size could never be a real knight like your brother was" she replied smiling at the memory.

"That's right but you just smiled that sweet little smile and told me that I would be a better Knight than my brother because I wasn't scary or mean like he was" he replied his eyes soft and warm.

"I still believe you would make a wonderful knight" she blushed.

"That was the first time I ever felt like a real person" he told her before looking away embarrassed.

"I don't know what to say Lord Tyrion" she replied softly.

"That's just it Lady Sansa, you don't have to say anything, just being with you makes me feel like the kind of man I never thought I could be" he told her taking her hand.

Sansa blushed deeply at Lord Tyrion's kind words, wishing she could find the words to be respond with.

"I'm so glad being with me brings you as much joy as being with you brings me" she replied warmly.

"Lady Sansa, this is going to sound crazy I'm sure but would you marry me?" he asked going down onto one knee, looking deep into her kind blue eyes.

"I- I would love to Lord Tyrion" she replied, stunned by the proposal but thrilled.

Tyrion smiled broadly before taking Sansa into his arms and kissing her passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa melted when his lips touched hers and she hungrily kissed him back, moaning quietly.

For a long time they stayed in the Gods Wood hidden from the world.

Tyrion found his hand wondering up and down Lady Sansa's narrow thighs, he waited for her to pull back or tell him to stop but she never did.

"Lord Tyrion" Sansa moaned, pulling away.

"I'm sorry Lady Sansa, should we stop?" he asked.

"I don't want to stop but is there some place privet we could go?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Oh Lady Sansa, are you certain?" he asked, wide eyed.

"I am certain" she replied, smiling eagerly.

"I know a place in flea bottom we could go, it's not prettiest place in the world but the beds are filled with feathers and the people would never say a word to anyone about our stay" he replied helpfully.

"Let's go but I have to be back in my bed before dawn" she smiled broadly, taking his hand and standing up.

Tyrion and Sansa ran to the stables as fast as they could, the guards where all too drunk to notice them taking one of the horses and leaving with it.

After they got away from the noise of the feast they rode as fast as their horse would run, all the way to flea bottom and a small inn.

"We're here" Tyrion smiled and slid off the horse.

They stepped inside and Sansa waited as Tyrion talked to the inn-keep and made arrangements for a room.

The inn-keep handed Tyrion a small key and pointed to the stair case to the upper floor.

"This way my love" he told her, taking her hand and guiding her up the stairs to their room.

"We don't have to do this if you're unsure" he told her.

"Believe me Lord Tyrion, I am far from unsure" she laughed, untying her cloak and letting it puddle on the floor.

"Could you help me with this?" she asked seductively pointing at the laces on the front of her dress.

"Gods Tyrion you've really hit a gold mine with this one" he thought happily.

"Of course I can" he smiled before quickly unlacing her dress.

"Thank you" she grinned, letting her dress slide slowly off her body and onto the floor.

A moan escaped from Tyrion's lips as he looked at her standing there in all her naked beauty.

"Do you require some help as well Lord Tyrion" she asked with a giggle.

"As you wish" he sighed in response, coming closer to her.

Sansa gently reached down and began unlacing his pants, allowing her fingers to delicately run over his swelling man-hood.

Tyrion slid off his unlaced pants and pulled his tunic over his head before guiding Sansa to the large soft bed and gently laying her down.

Tyrion slowly climbed on top of her and began kissing her again, Tyrion was surprised to feel Sansa's tongue against his lips but happily went along with it, open his mouth and sliding his tongue into her mouth.

They greedily kissed and groped at each other for a long while before Tyrion couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you ready for me my love?" he moaned.

"Absolutely" she replied breathing heavily.

"I'll be as gentle as I can my love but this will probably hurt at first" he warned.

"I don't mind" she moaned.

Tyrion slid his hand slowly down her stomach and between her legs, rubbing her lustfully.

"Gods she's drenched" he thought moaning before sliding himself inside.

Tyrion started out slow, trying his best to make it as painless as possible but it wasn't long before both of them were moaning with pleasure.

Sansa wrapped one hand in his hair and dug one hand into his back as he thrust, gripping tighter with every moan.

Tyrion moaned louder as she pulled his hair and started going even faster in response.

"Gods.. Mm.. faster" Sansa moaned.

Tyrion greedily obeyed and went faster and faster until he couldn't hold back any longer.

Tyrion crawled off of Sansa and laid beside her, breathing heavily.

After a moment he pulled her in closely and held her tight and in that moment wishing they never had to leave that room but knowing they'd have no choice soon.

"Lord Tyrion that was.. Amazing" she told him, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Please my love, just call me Tyrion" he smiled, beyond pleased with everything.

"Tyrion" she whispered.

"Sadly I think if you want to get back into your own bed before day break we better leave" Tyrion frowned.

"I think your right" she sighed, kissing him again before getting up to redress.

The two of the them left the inn just as fast as they had arrived, running through the night on the tall black horse they had borrowed from the stable.

The guards had all passed out before they got there so sneaking the horse back into the stable was a breeze.

Tyrion walked Sansa to the servants stairs that she had snuck down earlier.

"Good night my love" he whispered.

"Good night, Tyrion" she replied with a smile before kissing him one last time before going up to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Sansa crept quietly up the long staircase and carefully opened the heavy wood door, she peaked around the door slowly before running to her room and quickly closing the door tightly behind her.

Sansa was relieved to see her room was untouched, which meant no one came to check on her while she was gone.

Sansa turned her lantern up brighter before removing her cloak and dress and placing them aside to be washed.

As Sansa put on her sleeping gown she couldn't help but notice a small amount of blood dripping down the inside of her thigh.

Panicking slightly Sansa ran to her wash basin, poured some water into it and began washing her thighs gently to wash away the blood before crawling into her bed for the night.

The next morning Sansa was relieved to find her linins blood free.

"Good morning milady" a chipper chambermaid smiled.

"Good morning" Sansa replied through a yawn.

The young girl walked around the room collecting the clothes to washed, changing the linins and bringing fresh water for the wash basin.

"Would you like me to brush your hair or help you dress?" she asked happily.

"No thank you, could you please tell my mother and father I will down to break my fast soon?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course milady" she smiled before leaving the room.

Sansa opened her wardrobe and picked out a soft green dress with long, wide sleeves and small roses sewn on the bodice.

Sansa slipped her sleeping gown off and caught a glimpse of the bruises on her thighs.

"Why must I bruise so easily? He was so gentle last night" she thought to herself with a sigh before slipping into the green dress.

Sansa slid on her stockings and boots quickly before going to break her fast with her family, hoping to see Tyrion when she was finished.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tyrion woke up early, his stomach growled angrily for sustenance and clearly had no intention of stopping until he ate something.

Tyrion climbed stiffly out of bed and searched for a fresh pair of pants and a clean tunic.

Picking up the clothes from the night before he couldn't help but smile, they smelled like Sansa.

"I can't believe what we did last night" he thought with a laugh.

"I guess I lied to Lord Snow, I did take her maiden head" he snickered.

"I should go look for him as soon as I find something to eat, I want to make arrangements as soon as I can" he thought as he slid on his boots and got ready to leave the room.

Tyrion was on his way to the kitchens to look for something to eat when he spotted Jon walking outside and decided to go talk to him first.

"Lord Snow" he called out as he reached the door.

"Good morning Lord Tyrion" he replied.

"Sansa and I spoke last night.. I proposed and she said yes!" he told him excitedly.

"That's wonderful" he smiled.

"You said last night that you could help us?" he hinted.

"Of course, I'll make the arrangements to get you two out of Winterfell unnoticed during the festivities the last two days of your stay" he told him.

"The end of our stay.. That's not for over a month" he frowned, disappointed.

"I know and I'm sorry for that but it's the best time to sneak away, between now and then everything is going to be calm, recovering from the feast last night" he explained.

"And anytime there's a large celebration here the young girls are taken to the boarding house, to keep them safe from drunk guards and towns folk" he told him.

"Really?" Tyrion asked confused.

"Yes, far too many girls were turning up with child after celebrations caused by men so drunk they can't tell the difference between a twelve year old and a working girl" he scowled.

"So Sansa will be one of the girls taken to the boarding house?" he asked.

"Yes, her and the other girls will be picked up the morning before the celebration begins so no one will expect to see her at all for two straight days" he told him with a laugh.

"You are brilliant Jon Snow" Tyrion laughed at the simplicity.

"If you say so" he smiled.

"So I can just go and pick her up after she reaches the boarding house and we'll have a two day head start!" he said happily.

"Exactly and I can get you on a ship that can take you wherever you want to go, you'll arrive before they even know you're gone" he assured him.

"Thank you for your help Lord Snow, I'll tell Sansa as soon as I can" he smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to try to convince the cooks to make me something to eat" he informed him before heading back inside.

"Soon my love, soon we'll be far away from here and we can get married and start our lives together" he thought, smiling to himself as he pushed open the heavy door to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Jon told Sansa that Lord Tyrion was waiting for her in the Gods Wood, anxious to talk to her.

After that Sansa eagerly snuck away from her family and out to see Tyrion wanted to talk about.

"Tyrion?" she called out.

"Over here my love" he replied with a wave.

"Jon said you wanted to talk to me?" she said happily.

"Yes, he is going to help us get out of Winterfell" he smiled.

"He is? That's wonderful!" she replied excitedly.

"The only draw-back is we have to wait" he started.

"Wait? Why?" she asked confused.

"Well there's to be a two day celebration leading up to my family leaving Winterfell and that means you'll be taken to the boarding house correct?" he said.

"Yes, that's right" she replied still confused.

"Once you're at the boarding house no one will be expecting to see you for two straight days, I can come and pick you up and Jon is going to get us on a ship which can take us anywhere you want to go" he smiled, taking her hand.

"Oh that will be wonderful Tyrion!" she gasped.

"Now we just need to wait" he sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

The days ticked by slowly for Sansa and Tyrion as they waited for their chance to escape.

Sansa snuck out with him every night so they could go back to the inn for a while and be together without worrying about being seen but it never seemed like enough time.

Day after day, week after week the routine was the same; get up, dress, break their fast, stay busy with family or friends for the afternoon, eat dinner and after everyone has gone to bed sneak out to the inn for a few hours.

It was a good routine but Sansa couldn't help but notice how exhausted the whole thing made her feel most days.

Sansa couldn't help but smile thinking about how quickly she would be leaving the gray world she had grown up in.

It had been a full month sense Tyrion had proposed and they had their first night together and that meant there was only six days left before she was free.

Sansa woke up early the next morning retching, she barely made it to her chamber-pot before losing whatever was still in her stomach from dinner the night before.

"Damn fish stew, I knew it didn't taste right" she growled quietly as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Sansa was sitting quietly waiting for her stomach to settle, thinking about how exciting it was going to be to travel when she realized something; she hadn't bled sense before that first night with Tyrion.

"Gods, when was that?" she thought franticly.

"It was.. I should have bled long ago" she realized, her eyes widening in shock.

Sansa stood up and ran to the mirror, dropping her dressing gown to look at herself.

"Gods! How did I not notice these?" she questioned in her mind, looking at her much larger breasts.

"I have to hide these! Mother is bound to notice soon" she panicked .

Sansa pulled open her wardrobe and found her loosest fitting dress, it was long, blue and faded from the sun but it would have to do.

"How am I going to tell Tyrion?" she thought, concerned about how he would react.

"I have to tell him, he needs to know" she decided, pulling the dress on and lacing it loosely.

Sansa pulled her brush through her hair quickly and left to break her fast.

"I need to find Tyrion as quickly as I can" she thought.

Walking into the dining hall everything smelled delicious, Sansa sat and ate a large portion of bacon and drank a large glass of milk before excusing herself to look for Tyrion.

Sansa walked outside and looked around, hoping she might see Tyrion walking by but instead she ran into her brother Jon.

"Jon! Do you know where he is?" she asked urgently.

"I don't but I'm sure I'll run into him soon, would you like me to pass along a message" he asked helpfully.

"Please tell him I'll be waiting at the Gods Wood and I need to talk to him as soon as possible" she told him.

"I'll tell him" he smiled reassuringly.

Sansa walked to the Gods Wood faster than she ever had and paced within it while she waited for Tyrion for what seemed like hours.

"Sansa, Jon said you needed to talk to me?" he said clearly concerned.

"I don't know how else to say this, Tyrion I think I'm with child" she blurted out.

"W-With child? How can you be sure?" he asked, shocked.

"I haven't bled for sense our first night together" she replied.

"Gods Sansa.. That's incredible!" he smiled hugely and hugged her tight.

"You're okay with this? You're not angry?" she asked still stunned.

"I'm thrilled! Why would I be angry my love?" he asked.

"I'm so relieved!" she gasped, finally able to breath again.

"I love you so much Sansa" he whispered and hugged her tighter.

"I love you too" she replied, hugging him back.

"We can't tell anyone about this until we're wed though" Sansa insisted.

"I agree and I can't wait to make you my bride" he smiled excitedly.

"Only five days left to go" she replied.

"Only five more days" he agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyrion walked the castle grounds in a daze after Sansa told him about the baby they were going to have.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father" he thought, more excited than words could ever explain.

"I'm going to buy her a ring, but not from here.. I want it to be beautiful and extravagant, she deserves that" he thought smiling.

Tyrion thought about all the ways he was going to spoil Sansa as soon as they were free to be together; the dresses he was going to buy for her and the hours he was going to spend reading to her and their little one once he or she was born.

At that moment he knew he would do anything in the world to make her happy because having her in his life brought him more happiness than he ever thought possible.

"Soon my love we'll be free, soon we can be together in the sunlight instead of hiding in the shadows" he thought warmly.

Tyrion knew the trip was going to be long, tedious and in all likelihood he would spend a great deal of it with his head over a railing retching but he didn't care as long as she was going to be there right beside him.

"I wonder if Sansa has ever even stepped foot on a ship before" he thought curiously.

"Probably not" he conceded after thinking about it for a moment.

"I hope she'll be alright, it's going to take days to make it to King's landing and weeks to get across the narrow sea" he thought with a sigh.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure she's comfortable on the ship" he decided as he started for his quarters to pack.

Tyrion quietly began packing away some clothes and his favorite books into a big soft leather pouch, he tried desperately to pack as little as he could so it wouldn't weigh down their horse but it was difficult to leave behind his books; they were a huge part of his life growing up and most of them were older than he was.

After hours of trying to decide which ones to take he finally decided to take the three that Sansa had picked out their first day together.

Tyrion smiled thinking about that day they spent in the garden, the day that started everything for them.


	15. Chapter 15

Sansa quietly packed a small trunk to take to the boarding house with her in the morning, she neatly folded her lightest dresses and placed them inside a small ornate bag her father had given her for her last birthday and hid it underneath the clothes in the trunk for safe keeping.

Once she was through with packing she decided to write a letter to her mother and father hoping that ease their minds once they knew she was gone.

"Dear mother and father, if you're reading this then you know I'm no longer in Winterfell. Please don't worry about me, I'm safe and I left of my own free will and desire. I wanted so much to tell you about all of this but I knew you would never approve and I couldn't allow you to take this away from me. I love you both and I need you to understand that I' am a grown woman and I needed to get away from Winterfell, from the never ending gray cold world I grew up in. I know you would have never let me leave and I couldn't stand to be there forever.

Mother, I need you to know that he is a wonderful, kind, loving and gentle man and he loves me more than I ever thought was possible and I feel the same about him. I wanted so badly to tell you about him, about us but I knew you would never understand.

I'm going to marry him and I wish you and father could be there to see it, to enjoy my special day and the feast to follow it but I realize now that isn't possible.

I'm sorry it has to be this way but please know that I'm safe, I'm loved and most of all I'm happy for the first time in years.

I promise you I'll write again someday soon.

Please don't worry, tell my brothers and sisters I love them.

Don't let my deception harden your hearts, let Arya be her own woman and tell Rickon to never stop listening to Nan's stories. Bran wants to see the world one day, when he tells you he's ready, let him go. Tell Robb I love him and to keep working on his sword play, he needs to keep improving if he's going to be the fierce warrior he longs to be.

Father, please make an effort with Jon, I know you love him but he doesn't and he needs to before he does something he'll regret. Make him a Stark, he deserves to carry our name and despite what mother believes he is one of us.

I love all of you very much and I promise I'll write again soon, I hope one day you'll forgive me and come to meet your grandchildren.

Love, Sansa.

Sansa folded the freshly written letter and sealed it with a small amount of wax before placing it in the trunk with her clothes.

After a moment she decided to write Jon a letter as well, to thank him for his help.

Dear Brother,

I want to thank you so much for helping Tyrion and myself get out of Winterfell, it wouldn't have been possible without you.

I want you to know that even though you we may not have the same last name I have always considered you my blood. My older brother who always helped me with my studies, cheered me up when I was sad or lonely and taught me to never give up on anything I truly desired.

I hope my child takes after his or her uncle.

Thank you brother.

Love, Sansa.

Sansa looked puzzled at the small wet droplets on the letter she was writing, it took her a moment to realize she had been crying.

"I'm going to miss you Jon" she whispered as she slid his letter into her trunk.

"I'll give the letters to Jon and ask him to make sure mother and father get theirs after they know I'm gone, I have to make them understand" she thought to herself.

Sansa felt exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days and truth be told maybe she hadn't, the last few days had been a blur of last minuet arrangements and planning.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of my life" she thought, running her fingers over her slightly bloated stomach.

"Everything has to be perfect" she thought critically.

Sansa decided to retire for the night early, she was going to need as much sleep as possible to keep everything together in the morning.

"Good night Tyrion" she whispered before she closed her eyes for the night.

Sansa woke to the sound of one of the serving girls opening her door.

"Lady Sansa it's time to get up" she told her gently before pulling open the thick drapes.

"If you wish to break your fast before leaving for the boarding house you'll need to hurry" she told her with a smile.

"Give me a moment to wash and dress, tell mother and father I'll be ready to break my fast as quickly as I can" she instructed as she slowly crawled out of bed and stretched.

"Of course Lady Sansa" she smiled before leaving the room.

Sansa pulled her sleeping gown over her head with a yawn and stepped into the deep blue dress she had picked out the night before.

"I hope Tyrion likes me in this" she thought to herself while looking in mirror.

Sansa carefully brushed and braided her hair, making sure it went in tight and smooth before packing her brush away in the trunk.

Sansa's stomach flipped nervously as she pulled on her boots and prepared herself to endure the last meal with her family.

"This is it, just a few more hours and I'll be out of Winterfell" she thought, hoping desperately she would be able to keep her emotions controlled.

Sansa sat down across from mother at the long wooden table and asked the serving girl to bring her an egg and a few strips of bacon.

"Are you ready to go the boarding house?" Lady Cat asked.

"Yes, I'm all packed" she replied simply.

"I want you to have fun but please stay away from that Rita girl, she's with child and you don't need a reputation" she told her, sounding just as stuck up as she usually did.

"Yes mother" she replied fighting a smirk.

"Oh and if they offer you wine don't drink too much, wine makes girls do silly things" she added.

"I know mother, I'm to behave like a proper noble girl" she told her reassuringly.

"That's enough Sansa, now hurry and finish your food the horses will be here any moment" she instructed, pointing at her plate.

Sansa quickly finished her food, although admittedly it made her stomach turn and for a moment she thought she may retch before leaving for the boarding house with the other girls.

"It's time" she thought happily as she stood outside the doors of the boarding house.


	16. Chapter 16

Tyrion was so nervous and excited he couldn't sleep at all the night before.

It took him three attempts to get dressed; he pulled his pants on backwards, put on the wrong tunic once and for some reason he couldn't explain put on two different shoes.

The celebration was in full swing by noon, the guards were starting to drink and trade stories with the civilians.

"Where's Lord Snow" Tyrion wondered as he fought his way through the crowds.

Tyrion grabbed a goblet of wine and drank it down as quickly as he could to calm his nerves while he searched for Snow in the chaos of the party.

It was hours before he finally found him laughing with one of the guards.

"Lord Snow, I've been looking for you" he called out as he got closer.

"Lord Tyrion" he replied gesturing for him to follow.

The two men walked until they found their way out of the sea of people where they could talk in privet.

"When do we leave Lord Snow?" Tyrion asked eagerly.

"Soon Lord Tyrion, the sun is nearly down and the guards have been drunk out of their wits for hours" he replied.

"The ladies at the boarding house will be looking out for men that may be trying to get to the girls until the feast starts" he explained.

"How will Sansa sneak out?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Don't worry the crones that guard the boarding house enjoy a "nip" of wine every night at sundown, they'll be passed out by the time everyone begins eating" he laughed.

"Are you sure?" he asked anxiously.

"Believe me Lord Tyrion the girls never stay in the boarding house all night, once the crones are retired for the night they all sneak out" he smiled.

"Sansa will have no problem escaping and there's so many girls packed in that house that no one is going to notice she's missing" he assured him.

Tyrion was still relieved when the music started pouring out from the castle and everyone went inside for the feast.

"Come now Lord Tyrion, it's time to get your bride" he smiled.

Sansa watched patiently out the window for any sign of her brother and her soon to be husband, her bag already in her hand so she could slip away quickly once they arrived.

"Lights out ladies!" one of the crones yelled out for a third time that night.

"Shh, come on guys we need to quiet down or they'll never go to sleep!" one of the girls pleaded.

"We're trying, honest" another replied trying to stifle a wave of giggles.

"Well try harder" the first girl snapped back.

After that the room went silent and they all waited patiently for the hall to go dark, knowing that meant the crones had retired to their quarters on the floor above them.

"Come on Tyrion, they'll be asleep soon" she thought loudly to herself, panicking slightly.

"Oh no, not now little one" she thought as her stomach lurched and she was forced to run for a chamber-pot.

"Oh no, looks like someone has already had her fill of wine tonight" a concerned voice chirped.

"Are you alright?" a voice Sansa recognized asked quietly, kneeling beside her.

"Yes.. I just drank too much, I'll be alright in a moment" she replied hoarsely.

"You haven't had a drop all night Sansa" she replied.

Sansa turned her head to see who the voice belonged to at that point.

"I'm alright Rita, like I said I drank too much" she insisted.

"It's not wine that's making you sick, it's this right here" she smiled warmly before reaching out and touching Sansa's stomach.

"N-No it's not, I mean I'm not" she stuttered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul" she replied smiling and touching her own hugely swollen stomach.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"That gets a lot better once you're further along" replied kindly, pointing towards the chamber pot.

"I'm surprised you haven't had your little one yet" she commented, her stomach finally calm.

"I could go into labor any time now" she smiled, clearly excited.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Oh very much, I can't wait to meet my child" she replied happily.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother" Sansa told her warmly.

"So will you" she whispered back.

Sansa and Rita talked to pass the time while they waited for the other girls to sneak out.

"I think it's time for me to leave" Rita said struggling to get back on her feet.

"Where are you going" she asked curiously.

"I have plans to spend the evening with this little ones father" she smiled.

"That's wonderful Rita, I hope you have an amazing night Rita" Sansa replied, wrapping her friend in a large hug.

"You too Sansa" she smiled before leaving the room and sneaking off into the night.

Sansa sat in silence in the now empty room, running her fingers gently over her slowly growing mid-section.

Thankfully she hadn't started showing yet, at least not enough for anyone other than herself to notice.

Sansa was startled back to reality by a quiet knock at the door.

"Sansa? Are you in there?" Jon asked quietly through the door.

"I'm here Jon" she replied, her heart racing faster than it ever had.

Jon slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"Are you ready to go sister?" he asked kindly.

"I think so, as ready as I can be" she replied with a smile.

"Lets go, Tyrion is waiting for you outside" he told her happily.

Sansa's stomach began to flip again and for a moment she thought she may be sick again.

"Not now little one, please" she thought, almost willing her stomach to settle.

"Sansa, you look beautiful" Tyrion grinned, pulling her into his arms and hugging her like he hadn't seen her days.

"Thank my love" she replied with a smile.

Jon secured both Tyrion and Sansa's bags to the saddle for them while they talked for a moment.

"Okay sister, do you still need a hand climbing up on a horse?" he asked with a mocking smile.

"I believe I can handle it" she laughed.

"I'll ride with you two and make sure you make it out of town, okay?" he told them climbing back up on his horse.

"Thank you Jon" they replied before they all started towards the gates out of town.

The three rode at a slow pace, to be sure they didn't attract any unwanted attention while they made their way to the oldest of the city gates.

"This is as far as I can take you" Jon told them with a sigh.

"I have something for you brother" Sansa told him, sliding off the horse and pulling out the letters.

"This one is for you, please wait until we're gone before you open it and this one is for mother and father" she told him.

"I'll make sure they get it Sansa" he assured her and pulled her into one last hug before she climbed back up on the horse.

"Good bye for now brother, I love you" she called out as she and Tyrion rode off into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tyrion and Sansa rode all through the night, there was a full moon to guide their way and it was unseasonably warm even though it was raining.

"How are you feeling my love?" Tyrion asked knowing how uncomfortable Sansa must be feeling.

"I'm okay Tyrion" she replied, trying to sound positive even though she had been fighting to keep herself from vomiting for hours already.

"Would you like to stop for a while and take a break?" he asked kindly.

"N-No that's alright, I can rest when we reach River Run" she told him.

"As you wish my love, we should be there by day break" he told her happily.

The two of them rode in silence after that, Tyrion knew Sansa wasn't feeling well and he wanted to get her to the ship and sleeping as quickly as he could.

The two of them arrived in River Run shortly after the sun came up and rode straight for the docks.

"We're finally here Sansa" he smiled, climbing off the horse to find the captain.

Sansa slid stiffly off the horse after Tyrion left and stretched. The smell of fish and clams filled her nose and violently turned her stomach.

It wasn't long before she looking for a place to retch.

Tyrion returned to find Sansa was no longer on the horse, his heart raced erratically when he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Sansa!" he called out in a panic.

"Excuse me have you seen a tall young woman with red hair and a blue dress come through here?" he asked a passing clam salesman.

"Yeah actually I have, she was heading down the alley by the pub" he replied pointing towards the worn down pub.

"Thank you!" he replied gratefully before running towards the alley.

"Sansa are you down here?" he called out into the dark.

"I- Please don't come down here Tyrion, I don't want you to see thi-" she warned him before her sentence was cut short by another retch.

Tyrion ignored Sansa's warning and went to check on her; he found her at the far end of the alley on her knees vomiting like she had wine for every meal for a week.

"Oh my love, are you okay?" he asked rubbing her back.

"I told you not to come" she groaned.

"It's okay Sansa, I've seen much worse after a night of drinking trust me" he replied hoping to cheer her up.

"I think I'm okay now" she replied, her voice hoarse.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"My stomach seems calmer now" she told him before stiffly getting back on her feet.

Tyrion took Sansa's hand and they slowly walked back to the horse to retrieve their belongings.

"The captain is on the ship waiting for us" he told her gently.

"I promise I'm alright now my love" she replied trying to reassure him.

Tyrion and Sansa walked along the docks until they found the large ship that was waiting to take them away from the north, to take them to freedom.


	18. Chapter 18

"Welcome to The Salty Dog" said an older man with a white beard and dark leathery skin.

"You must be Sansa, the other ladies are anxious to meet you" he smiled, the skin around his eyes wrinkling slightly.

Sansa blushed at the Captains remark and quickly looked down at her feet in an attempt to hide it.

"Jane, why don't you show Sansa where she'll be staying and introduce her to everyone" he called out to an older woman with long black hair.

"Sure thing Captain!" she smiled brightly.

"Come on Sansa" she trilled, taking her hand and guiding her to the female quarters in the ship.

"This is where all us women bunk, you can have that bed over there" She told her pointing towards a good sized bed on the left side of the room with a large trunk at the end of it.

"O-Okay" she stuttered trying to compose herself.

"Don't be nervous, everyone on board is really friendly and I think you're going to fit in just fine" she smiled and patted her hand reassuringly.

"I-I'm sorry, I've just never been on a ship before" she blurted out.

"Oh don't worry, we were all first timers when we joined Captain Gus's crew" she told her happily.

"Is it scary? Being out in the water?" Sansa asked curiously.

"It can be at times, like if there's a storm but usually it's pretty dull" she laughed.

"Are you ready to meet everyone else you'll be bunking with?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Okay" she replied simply, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her nerves.

Jane led Sansa out of the sleeping quarters and through the ship to the kitchen where the other women were preparing for the next meal.

"Ladies! We have a new crew member!" she yelled out happily to the room full of women.

The ladies stopped working for a moment to introduce themselves;

"Hi, I'm Sansa" she told the room full of curious women.

"Welcome to the crew, I'm Maria" chirped a young girl with curly blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Isabel, pleased to meet you" an older women with greying hair chimed in before going back to the dishes.

"Rose" a little voice whispered.

"Oh don't be shy little Rose" Jane replied.

After a moment a small girl, no older than seven or eight with long brown and large green eyes came forward.

"This little thing of a girl is Rose" Jane told Sansa, introducing them properly.

"Hello Rose, my name is Sansa" she smiled kindly, thinking about her little sister for a moment.

Rose smiled at Sansa before running out of the kitchen.

"Rose joined our crew in King's Landing, we rescued her from her family, they were trying to sell her to one of the Brothel's there" she explained.

"That's horrible! What kind of a person sells a little girl to a place like that?" she exclaimed, shocked by the little ones story.

"Rose is from Flea Bottom and she has six older brothers, they needed money and by selling her to a brothel they knew she would at least get fed, which was more than they could do for her" she told her trying to explain everything.

"Oh" was all Sansa could say in the response.

"Now then, are you ready to see what your duties are going to be?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure" she replied.

"You'll mostly be on kitchen duty with Maria and myself, washing dishes, peeling vegetables and serving the food the rest of the crew" Jane explained.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds" she laughed.

"We'll start you off slowly, how would you like to help with dishes today?" she asked.

"I can do that" she replied, feeling calmer.

"Great" she smiled and pointed her toward the dishes.

Sansa spent the afternoon doing things she had never done before, she washed dishes until her fingers where sore and cut her hand more than once helping with vegetables but she didn't mind.

It felt good to do things for herself, to have something that she could help with instead of being brushed aside because she was woman and should be practicing her needle point or studying.

Sansa got a long with the other women on the ship brilliantly, they laughed and shared stories and sang songs from home while they worked and time seemed to fly at times.

Being new to sailing they were very understanding any time Sansa had to run for a chamber pot, they had all been there too when they first joined the crew and assured her it wouldn't take long for her to get used to everything.

Sansa happily worked, helping everyone get dinner ready for the crew and looking forward to seeing her soon to be husband, she missed him already and couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

Sansa caressed her slightly swollen stomach for a quick moment when she was alone, once again sitting on the ground in front of a chamber pot waiting for the queasiness to stop.

"I love you too" she thought with a small smile, looking down.


	19. Chapter 19

Captain Gus walked Tyrion through the ship, showing him where he would be sleeping and eating and introduced him to any crew members they ran into along the way.

"Well I think that's about all I can show you right now" Gus told him as they reached the deck.

"This is a great vessel you have here" he smiled in admiration.

"Thanks, it does the job" he laughed.

"So what would you like me to do?" he asked helpfully.

"Well for starters I saw the way you looked at Sansa when Jane took her to meet everyone" he started.

"I-I don't know what you mean" he replied quickly.

"Oh I don't blame you she's a beautiful girl, look all you like but don't touch, I've lost far too many good crew members to the family life that way" he warned him.

Tyrion stared in confusion for a moment, trying to find his words.

"I don't understand" he finally said, hoping for clarification.

"Last year I lost six good crew members because the men got lonely out at sea and got too cozy with the women and got them with child" he told him.

"I won't allow that to happen again, so keep it in your pants until we reach land and a brothel, I won't have another pregnant woman on my ship" he told him sternly.

"They're emotion, they tire far too quickly to pull their own weight and frankly I won't be responsible if something goes wrong while we're out at sea with no maester or mid-wife" he ranted slightly.

Tyrion felt his heart sink while he listened to Captain Gus rant and wondered how long it would take for them to sail to Braavos.

"Will Sansa be able to keep the baby hidden long enough?" he thought, worrying.

"How would we even explain everything to him if we get caught?" he thought, his heart racing.

"Are you alright Tyrion? You look a little green" Gus asked.

"I-I'm okay, just a little sea sick" he assured him.

"Alright, how would you like to do some work?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course, what would you like me to do?" Tyrion asked, trying to calm his nerves and focus on something else.

"Well my good friend Jon told me that you can read and write?" he asked.

"Yes I can" he replied, somewhat confused.

"Ah! Great, I need you to be my squire" he informed him with a wide, snow white smile.

Tyrion had to laugh at his new job, Tyrion Lannister a Captain's squire.

"I can do that" he laughed.

Captain Gus had Tyrion writing letter after letter all afternoon; letters to lovers, letters to fellow traders, letters to friends he wished to see along his route and a few letters to the king himself offering his services as a goods trader to the crown should they need it.

Tyrion wondered how far they had traveled that day, the wind was blowing fiercely all day and it felt like the ship was flying over waves.

"When do you think we'll reach King's Landing?" he asked the Captain.

"If the wind keeps at this pace we should be there by mid-day tomorrow I think" he replied, clearly pleased at the speed they were going.

"Are we going to stay in King's Landing long?" he asked, concerned he may run into his family or one of their spies.

"Well, we're making better time than I thought we would so I'd say two or three days" he replied.

Tyrion was excited to have Sansa to himself again for a few nights but he was nervous about being back in King's Landing.

"I wonder if the Starks have people looking for us at King's Landing" he thought anxiously.

It was Captain Gus's voice that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come on Tyrion, let's go grab some food and then I have a few more letters I need you to write" he smiled and gestured for him to follow.

Tyrion greedily ate a large bowl of stew and large chunk of bread, he felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

Tyrion couldn't help but peek at Sansa across the table between bites, even with her braids slipping apart and clearly exhausted she was beautiful, more than that she was glowing.


	20. Chapter 20

Tyrion didn't sleep well that night and woke up feeling groggy the next morning.

Tyrion stiffly crawled out of bed and pulled his tunic over his head before setting out to find Captain Gus, his wrist already aching in anticipation of the mountain of letter's he would probably be writing soon.

"Morning Captain Gus" he called out, blinking into the sunlight.

"Morning Tyrion" he replied.

"What do you have for me to write today?" he asked with a grin.

"Nothing actually, we're nearly there" he replied pointing towards the sliver of land a head of them.

"Oh" he replied a little stunned.

"We'll be docking soon and then the crew will unload some goods to trade, don't worry you don't need to help with that, I need those hands in good shape" he told him with a laugh.

Tyrion watched as King's Landing slowly came into view and they got ready to dock.

"I can't wait to get Sansa alone" he thought excitedly.

Tyrion started thinking about all the inns in King's Landing, trying to decide which one would be the most discreet place for him to take Sansa while they were docked.

"I have to talk to her quickly before we reach land and decide where to meet" he decided before going to look for her.

Tyrion spotted her running for the women's quarters and quickly followed her, making sure no one saw him following.

Tyrion closed the door to the large cabin behind himself and went to a clearly sick Sansa who was on her knees retching into a chamber pot.

"Are you alright my love?" he whispered, rubbing her back.

"Rita better be right" she muttered hoarsely to herself.

"Rita?" he asked curiously.

"A friend of mine from Winterfell, she's heavy with child and she says this gets better as you get further along" she explained.

"Y-You told her?" he asked surprised.

"No.. I told her I drank too much wine but she knew I was lying, don't worry she won't tell anyone" she told him reassuringly.

Tyrion hugged her tightly, it felt so good to have her in his arms again.

"Sansa, we'll be in King's Landing very soon and everyone will be leaving the ship for a few days" he told her quietly.

"I can't wait to see it" she whispered excitedly.

"Can you find your way the market square once we get off the ship?" he asked.

"I can ask Jane, she'll tell me how to get there" she replied happily.

"Perfect, I'll meet you there as quickly as I can" he smiled and kissed her passionately before leaving quickly to avoid being caught.

The two of them kept busy for the next hour or so until they reached the docks.

"We're here" Captain Gus smiled.

"I can't wait to have solid ground under my feet again" he laughed.

"Go ahead, we'll be ready to get off the ship in a minuet" he told him and gestured toward the ramp that led down to the dock.

Tyrion excitedly went to his quarters and grabbed his pouch of gold before heading for the city he was born and raised in.

Stepping off the ship and walking down the docks he couldn't help but smile, it felt great being somewhere familiar again.

Tyrion could navigate every inch of that city with his eyes closed.

Tyrion watched Sansa walk slowly off the ship before leaving to find Edmund, the best jeweler in King's Landing.

It didn't take him long to find Edmund, he never went too far from home.

"Edmund" he called out.

"Ah hello" he replied.

"I need to talk to you for a moment" he told him.

"Of course, what do you need?" he asked happily.

"A ring" he replied a grin

"Really? Come on I'll show you what I have" he smiled and gestured for him to follow him in the house.

Edmund picked up a large flat wooden box and placed it on the table in front of Tyrion and opened it for him.

"This is what I have right now, I just picked these up from a trader from Braavos" he told him.

Tyrion looked at the rings for a long time, picking a few up and examining them more closely but none of them seemed quite right.

"Do you have any other rings?" he asked.

"I need to find the perfect ring for her" he told him.

"Well I may have something, hang on a moment" he replied, getting up and leaving the room for a moment.

Tyrion waited for him to return, anxiously hoping Edmund would have what he needed.

"I picked this one up from a man from Qarth" he told Tyrion, handing him a small polished box engraved with hundreds of tiny flowers and vines.

Tyrion open the ornate box and couldn't help but stare at the ring inside;

The band was silver and it too was beautifully engraved and seated in what looked like a tiny rose was a perfect green gem.

"I-It's.. I don't even know what to say, it's perfect, what kind of stone is that?" he asked still wide-eyed.

"The man I bought it from said it was an emerald" he told him.

"It's perfect Edmund, how much do you want for it?" he asked excitedly.

"Well for you old friend, ten gold dragons" he replied happily.

"I'll take it" he smiled hugely and handed him a fist full of gold coins.

Tyrion slipped the box into his pocket and started towards the market square to meet Sansa.

"I can't wait to give this ring to her" he thought excitedly.


	21. Chapter 21

Sansa walked through the market square slowly trying to take it all in, it was so warm there compared to Winterfell and far more colorful.

Sansa could smell some kind of flowers nearly everywhere she went, they were sweet smelling and she wondered for a moment if she could get them in a bath oil.

"I wonder where Tyrion is" she thought, in a haze of excitement.

Sansa stopped at a stall full of beautiful dresses and wondered if she could afford to buy one.

"My dress is already so tight, I'm going to need a bigger one soon" she thought critically and touched her growing stomach.

"God's I'm only like twelve weeks along.. I can't believe my clothes are already this tight" she thought suddenly and sighed.

Sansa gently touched the smooth material, wishing she could try it on and get out of the thick wool dress she was wearing.

After a few long moments she decided the dresses where far too fancy for a kitchen girl on a ship to wear and started looking for some simpler, plain dresses instead.

Sansa found another trader selling dresses at the other end of the market and decided to take a look at them as well.

The woman who was selling them appeared to get about her mother's age, she was tall but heavy set with thick black hair chopped short around her jaw and dark eyes.

Sansa smiled politely before beginning to look at the clothes.

The dresses she was selling where made of a soft light material Sansa didn't recognize, they were shorter than the ones she was used to wearing but she knew Braavos would be far warmer than Winterfell.

Sansa picked up a light purple dress and held it up to examine it better; she decided it would probably hang just below her knees but after looking at it closer she wasn't sure if it would fit her much longer at the rate she seemed to be growing.

"That color would look great on you" the woman chirped.

"Thank you" she smiled, still admiring it.

"But I think this one might you suit you longer" she told her, pulling a dark dress from the pile and handing it to her.

Sansa put the purple dress down and took the one the woman handed her and held it up for a moment; it was quite a bit larger than the one she was looking at a moment ago and Sansa couldn't help but feel a bit confused.

"I think this one might be too large for me" she told her politely.

"Not for much longer" she smiled and looked down at Sansa's stomach.

"W-What do you mean?" Sansa asked concerned.

"How far along are you?" She asked gently.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she stuttered.

"Don't be afraid child, I'm talking about this" She said quietly before reaching out and placing a hand on her belly.

Sansa stood frozen in shock as the strange woman gently touched her stomach, somehow knowing she was pregnant.

"How does she know? I'm not showing that much!" she thought franticly.

"I didn't mean to frighten you child" She told her kindly.

"How did you know?" Sansa asked still stunned.

"I have five children myself and I'm a trader, no matter where you're from all pregnant women have the same look" She explained.

"I'm around 12 weeks" she told her quietly.

"You're growing quickly" she replied surprised.

"I am? Gods I didn't think I was showing yet" she replied in a panic.

"I don't think most would notice the change yet but I fear you won't be able to hide it much longer" she told her.

"I-I what do I do? He can't know yet" Sansa thought franticly out loud.

"Who are you hiding this from? Do you need a safe place to stay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm sorry I'm okay, I have to go" She told her still frantic before turning to leave.

"Wait, take this at least, you won't be able to squeeze into the one you're wearing soon" she told her handing her the large dark dress.

"I-I can't just take this" Sansa replied.

"Sure you can, consider it a gift from a friend" she smiled and pressed the dress into her hands.

"T-Thank you, I'm sorry I don't know your name" She replied still stunned by her generosity.

"My name is Beth" she smiled kindly.

"I'm Sansa" she replied.

"Pleased to meet you" she replied.

"Pleased to meet you as well but I really do need to go, thank you for the dress" she replied before finally leaving and searching for Tyrion.


	22. Chapter 22

Tyrion couldn't help but smile as he walked through the market square, it felt like it had been ages sense he had been there.

Tyrion was looking at quills and ink when he heard Sansa call his name.

"Tyrion!" she trilled but her voice sounded different.

"Ah you found me, my love" he smiled as she got closer.

"Can we- is there a place we can be alone?" she asked, struggling with her words.

"O-Of course, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked instantly concerned.

"I don't know but I can't talk about it here, please can we go?" Sansa pleaded clearly upset.

"Okay, come with me I know where we can go" He replied taking her hand and guiding her.

Tyrion held Sansa's hand tightly as he led her through the busy streets and down past the brothel to a tiny inn.

"What is this place?" Sansa asked concerned.

"Don't worry love, most people don't even know The Hidden Pearl exists" He assured him.

Tyrion brought her inside the inn and rented them a room for their time on shore.

"The room is just over here" he told her, leading her up a short set of stairs and into a room, closing the door behind them.

"Please tell me what's wrong" Tyrion pleaded.

Without saying a word Sansa began unlacing her dress and let it fall around her feet before turning to face Tyrion.

"Sansa say something, please" He asked completely baffled by the situation.

Sansa walked past Tyrion towards the large mirror at the back of the room and looked intensely at her reflection.

"What are you doing? What's wrong Sansa?" Tyrion asked still confused.

"I- Can you tell?" She asked, her voice thick.

"Can I tell what my love?" He asked, his brows furrowing.

"Can you see anything? Please it's important, look at me and tell me what you see" She instructed.

Tyrion carefully began looking over his young bride;

Sansa's hair hung in fiery rings all the way down her back, stopping just shy of her perfect arse and her breasts had grown quite a bit sense he had seen them last.

Tyrion continued to study her for a few long moments before he finally saw what she was talking about; the small rounding bump that showed him without a doubt she was pregnant.

"Sansa, is this what you're so concerned about?" He asked gently sliding his hand over the bump.

"Oh gods you can see it! I am showing already.. How can I hide this?" Sansa ranted in a panic.

"Sansa please try to calm down" He told her gently.

"I shouldn't be showing yet!" Sansa replied, still wide-eyed.

"What do you mean?" Tyrion asked confused again.

"No one knew mother was carrying Bran or Rickon until she was nearly six months along" She replied, pacing back and forth across the room.

Tyrion thought back to when his sister was pregnant with Joffery, trying to remember how far she was before she started getting round.

"I'm barely even three months and look at me! I'm already too round for my dress from home and it was too large for me before I left Winterfell" Sansa cried.

"Cersei was huge by the time she had Joff but she was at least four or five months before she needed a new wardrobe" he thought suddenly concerned.

"Sansa it's going to be alright, my sister was massive with all three of her kids" He told her, being selectively honest.

"She was?" Sansa asked, finally stopping the laps she was walking in the small room.

"Absolutely, by the time she had them I could hide simply by standing in front of her belly" He assured her.

"How long does it take to get to Braavos?" She asked suddenly.

"Three months if the wind is on our side the whole journey.. five if not" He told her cautiously.

Sansa stared wide-eyed into an empty corner of the room for a moment, taking in the new information.

"Please let the wind be with us" he thought pleadingly to himself.

"If we can make it there in three, the crew probably won't even suspect" he assured her.

"Tyrion I'm going to get larger, how am I supposed to hide this from everybody?" She asked pointing to her belly.

"Maybe we should just tell them.. They're going to find out eventually" She suggested.

"No!" he blurted out.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Sansa asked pulling her dress back on.

"Captain Gus.. he told me in no uncertain terms that he doesn't allow pregnant women on his ship" Tryion admitted.

"What?" Sansa squeaked.

"He said that's why the men and women sleep in separate quarters, they were starting to get too cozy and he lost six crew members to families last year" Tyrion explained.

"What am I supposed to do Tyrion? What happens if he finds out about me? When he finds out about me" She asked pleadingly.

"I-It's going to be okay, I'll get you some new clothes and no one will be able to tell you're getting rounder" He said starting to sound panicked himself.

"W-We'll find a way to make this work.. I'll find a way" Sansa told him, seemingly accepting the situation.

"I love you Sansa" he whispered before pulling her close.

"I love you too Tyrion" she replied.

Tyrion led Sansa to the bed and laid her down gently before getting on the bed beside her.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked concerned.

"Very, this dress is so tight" She admitted.

"May I help with that?" Tyrion smiled warmly.

"Please do" She replied with a laugh.

Tyrion gently unlaced her tight dress and slid her arms out of the sleeves one at a time, then he slowly pulled it down past her navel until it was off entirely and dropped it on the floor.

"Better?" He smiled.

"You have no idea" Sansa smiled back.

Tyrion crawled back onto the bed and kissed the small baby bump gently.

"I love you too little one and daddy can't wait to meet you" He whispered lovingly.

Sansa sat up and met Tyrion half way down the bed where he was still sitting.

"What are you doing my love?" He asked.

"This" she smiled warmly before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

Tyrion kissed her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth and gently groping at her swollen breasts.

Sansa tangled one hand into his thick blonde curls and unlaced Tyrion's pants with the other before sliding it down the front of them and rubbing his already stiff manhood.

Tyrion moaned at her touch and slid his hand down her stomach and between her legs, rubbing her for a moment before lustily sliding a finger inside her.

"Oh!" Sansa squeaked in surprise before letting out a moan.

Tyrion moaned as Sansa stroked him, waiting to climb on top of her.

"Mmm Sansa.." He whispered in a growl of pleasure.

Sansa grinned wickedly and removed his pants and tunic, letting him know she was ready.

Tyrion greedily followed her lead and climbed on top of her, kissing her neck, breasts and stomach before sliding himself inside her.

Sansa moaned as he entered her and dug her nails into his back.

Tyrion started slowly but it wasn't long before Sansa was moaning for him go faster and he lustfully obeyed.

After what felt like hours he couldn't hold back any longer and filled her with his seed before crawling off her and collapsing tiredly beside her.

Tyrion pulled Sansa in close and held her tight, falling asleep with his perfect bride warm and safe in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of their time in King's Landing was spent shopping for comfortable dresses for Sansa and books for Tyrion, when they weren't shopping or exploring they were in bed enjoying what little time they had together before the journey to Braavo's began and they would have to pretend they weren't involved.

Sansa slowly dragged the mid-sized trunk of new dresses aboard the ship and brought them down to the sleeping quarters where she slid it beside her bed.

"What do you have there?" Jane chirped.

"Dresses" Sansa replied with a laugh.

"Ah! So you enjoyed your time in King's Landing then?" She asked with a smirk.

"That I did, I've never seen such beautiful clothes before" She admitted.

"Just wait until we get to Pentos! they have gowns like you've never seen before in colors I don't even know how describe" Jane told her, looking far away for a moment.

"Pentos? I thought we were going to Braavo's" Sansa questioned.

"Oh we are but the Captain always goes to Pentos first, it's a rich city and they're always willing to buy cloth, spices, wine and whatever else we may have to sell at the time for a good price" Jane explained.

"Where is Pentos? Will we be there long?" Sansa asked feeling uneasy.

"It's across the narrow sea about half way to Braavo's and no longer than a week, sometimes less depending on what we have to trade at the time" She replied.

"Don't worry, you'll love it and I promise you'll be happy for the time on dry land by the time we get there" She laughed.

"I'm sure you're right" Sansa smiled, fighting the queasiness that was threatening her stomach.

Sansa sat on the edge of her bed hoping to calm her stomach while she talked to Jane about the journey they were going to start the following day. It wasn't until after Jane left to look for Rose that Sansa found herself bent over her chamber-pot losing everything she ate that day in a series of agonizing retches.

Sansa undressed and quickly pulled one her new sleeping gowns over her head while she was alone and crawled under her covers, exhausted from her day and concerned about the extended journey.

"Good night little one" She thought warmly as she caressed her growing belly before drifting off to sleep for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Tyrion didn't sleep well his first night back on the ship, his mind raced with concern all night after Sansa missed diner and he couldn't find out why.

Tyrion hated not being able to hold her at night, he slept so much better with her in his arms.

Tyrion pulled a clean tunic over his head and ran his fingers through his mess of blond hair before heading for the upper deck to find the Captain.

"Ah good morning Tyrion" He smiled.

"Morning Captain" He yawned.

"Long night?" Gus smirked.

"A bit and not nearly enough wine" He laughed.

"Are you ready to write some letters?" He asked.

"Of course Captain, who are we writing to today?" Tyrion asked retrieving his quill and parchment.

"Some fellow traders in Pentos, I want them to know I'm coming and what I have to offer them" Gus explained.

"Pentos? Are we stopping there on the way to Braavo's?" Tyrion asked, confused.

"Yes, it's one of my best stops along my route, they're always eager to buy goods from across the narrow sea" He replied with a smile, probably thinking about the gold he was bound to make.

"It's quite a ways to Pentos is it not?" Tyrion asked.

"If the wind is with us we'll be there in a month if not, two" Captain Gus replied.

Tyrion felt uneasy with the new information, knowing full well it would be at least another three months at least from Pentos to Braavo's.

"I hope Sansa is okay" He thought nervously.

Tyrion spent the day following the Captain and writing letter after letter for him while he made sure the ship was running smoothly.

By mid-day Tyrion's hand ached horribly, never had he written so much in one morning; apparently the Captain knew everyone in Pentos personally or at least that's how it felt.

Tyrion caught glimpses of Sansa throughout the day, he couldn't help but notice she looked like she was ill. More than once he saw her leaning over the railing retching, not being able to run to her and make sure she was alright was killing him but he knew they couldn't risk being caught.

At diner Tyrion noticed that Sansa hardly touched her stew or her bread and he knew she must have been feeling worse that day than usual.

After Sansa left the table Tyrion decided to follow her and make sure she was alright.

"Sansa" He whispered as he entered the women's sleeping quarters.

"I'm here Tyrion" She replied, sounding hoarse.

"Are you alright my love? You barely ate anything at diner" He asked.

"I've been queasy all day, that's all" She assured him.

"I wish we didn't have to hide like this" Tyrion said with a sigh.

"Me too, I hate lying to everyone like this" Sansa replied.

"I know my love but we don't have a choice right now, we need to get across the narrow sea before we can tell them at least" He told her, trying to sound comforting.

"How long is that going to take? Did you know we're stopping in Pentos?" Sansa asked her voice starting to crack.

"The Captain told me this morning, I'm sorry but at least it's a chance to get on dry land again" He replied.

"That's what Jane said too, how long is it going to take to get to Pentos?" Sansa asked, rubbing her still flipping stomach.

"The Captain said it shouldn't take more than a month, two at most" He replied honestly.

"This is getting so hard to hide Tyrion, I'm exhausted and sick all the time" She sobbed.

"I know my love, I'm so sorry it has to be this way right now but I promise when we're sitting in our home in Braavo's, reading a fairytale to our child it'll all be worth it" He whispered before leaning in and gently kissing her.

"I know it will Tyrion, I love you" She whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

The Salty Dog rocked idly in the narrow sea for weeks before the wind began picking up and forcing them towards their destination.

Tyrion spent more time learning about the Free Cities, writing letters (any other documents) and studying maps than he ever thought possible but he enjoyed his work even if it did make his wrist ache.

Sansa spent most of her time with Jane, learning new recipes and telling stories about their families and friends back home.

Sansa's bump continued to grow on what seemed like a daily basis but the new gowns covered it fairly well so she tried desperately not the think about it too much.

The weeks crawled by, some days they were sure the ship didn't move at all; it wasn't until they had been sailing for more than a month that they finally caught a break, the wind finally picked up.

"Thank the gods! We might make it to Pentos yet!" Captain Gus boomed.

"I hope this wind keeps up" Tyrion replied skeptically.

"As do I Tyrion, at this rate it shouldn't take more than a day or so before we arrive" He told him happily.

"I can't wait to be on dry land again, I miss being able to sleep without worrying about waking up on the floor" Tyrion laughed.

"You'll get used to that eventually" he laughed.

"I hope so" Tyrion replied before continuing the letter he was working on.

Tyrion was thrilled when Pentos finally came into view, it felt like ages sense he had seen Sansa and even longer sense he had held her.

"We're almost there crew!" Captain Gus boomed happily.

"I'll be sleeping with Sansa tonight" Tyrion thought excitedly.

"Come on boys let's get ready to dock!" Captain Gus called out.

The crew excitedly prepared to dock, gathering up goods to be traded and preparing for their stay in the city.

Tyrion watched as Sansa and the other ladies left the ship, he couldn't wait to have her to himself in a few hours but he had to wait for the rest of the men to leave the ship before he could go look for her.

"Is there anything else you need me to do Captain?" Tyrion asked anxiously.

"Not that I can think of, go on and have some fun" Gus smiled and waved him away.

Tyrion went back to his quarters for a moment and pulled the small box out his trunk with the ring for Sansa in it and put it in his pocket.


	26. Chapter 26

Sansa walked along the sandy streets of Pentos with Jane, chatting and enjoying the warmth on the way to the market square to see what kind of goods they had.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked suddenly.

"I-I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sansa replied, confused.

"I know" She said stepping in front of Sansa and blocking her path.

"Know what?" Sansa asked.

"I know about the baby" She told her.

"H-How?" Sansa asked suddenly feeling sick.

"A few days ago, I walked into our quarters while you were getting dressed and I saw your belly" Jane admitted.

"I-I" Sansa stuttered, trying to find her words again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I couldn't.. Captain Gus wouldn't let me travel with you if he found out" Sansa explained.

"Oh don't worry about Gus, he's a big softy he just doesn't want the men distracted" She laughed.

"I don't understand" Sansa cried.

"As long as you're pulling weight on board Captain Gus won't care that you're pregnant, though it would be better if you were on dry land when you give birth" Jane explained.

"I'm hoping to get settled in Braavos before then" Sansa told her, calming down.

"I don't know if you'll make it there, it's going to take us at least another two or three months to get there" Jane said.

"I'm only five months along" Sansa blushed.

"B-But how is that.." Jane replied, before placing a hand on Sansa's growing stomach and feeling it for a moment.

"What?" Sansa asked, concerned by Jane's expression.

"It's nothing, you're just quite large for how far along you are" Jane admitted.

"I-I am?" Sansa cried.

"I've sailed with a lot of pregnant women and none of them where your size until the very end.. But I'm sure it's fine!" Jane told her.

"I-I have to go, I'll find you later Jane" Sansa said before quickly leaving to find Tyrion.

Sansa fought to keep herself from crying while she anxiously searched the market and surrounding streets for Tyrion.

"Sansa" Tyrion called out.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you" Sansa sighed, relieved to have finally found him.

"Are you alright?" Tyrion asked.

"I'm fine my love, just glad to see you" Sansa smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too" He grinned from ear to ear and took her hand.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Tyrion asked warmly.

"I would love to, I'm starving" Sansa smiled happily.

"I found an inn with a wonderful smelling kitchen" He told her, leading her in its direction.

"Sounds great" Sansa mused, using her free hand to caress her stomach.

Tyrion and Sansa walked hand in hand along the streets for a long while before reaching an inn called The Shining Star and went inside.

"Mm it smells wonderful in here" Sansa grinned.

"Come on my love, let's get something to eat" He replied with a smile.

Tyrion brought Sansa over to a small table on the left side of the room and sat down.

"What can I get you two?" an older woman with blonde hair and green eyes asked.

"Do you have stew?" Sansa asked.

"We do, it's vegetable and beef" She smiled.

"I would love a bowl of that and some bread please" Sansa told her happily.

"And you?" She asked looking Tyrion.

"I think I shall have the same, thank you" he smiled before she walked into the kitchen.

"I have something I would like to give you" Tyrion told Sansa warmly.

"What is it my love?" Sansa asked curiously.

Tyrion reached into his pocket and pulled out the small polished box and placed it gently in her hand.

"I hope you like it Sansa" Tyrion grinned.

Sansa opened the box and gasped, staring wide-eyed at what was inside.

"Tyrion it's beautiful" She told him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you like it" Tyrion grinned happily.

Sansa slid the ring on her finger and for a moment she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Oh please don't cry my dear" Tyrion told her, leaning forward and gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry" She sobbed trying to get a hold of herself.

"It's okay my love, don't be sorry" he laughed and gave her hug to calm her down before the food arrived.

"Here you go" the older woman smiled as she placed the two bowls of stew and bread down in front of them before leaving again.

Sansa calmed down then and greedily began enjoying her stew.

"Gods this is good" Sansa moaned slightly.

"It really is" Tyrion agreed.

It wasn't long before their bowls where empty in front of them, Tyrion paid for their meal and then showed Sansa to their room.

"It feels like forever sense we were in bed together" Sansa sighed, pulling off her shoes.

"I know my love, two months is far too long" he agreed, pulling his tunic over his head.

Tyrion looked over just in time to see Sansa's dress slide to the ground, he was stunned by her new figure.

"What?" Sansa asked, concerned by the way Tyrion was staring at her naked body.

"N-Nothing" Tyrion stuttered, still staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sansa asked, feeling self-conscious.

"It's just you've grown so much sense I've seen you last" He admitted.

"I know" Sansa sobbed and picked up a blanket to cover herself.

"Gods I'm sorry my love that came out wrong, I love that you're growing" He assured her and tried to pull her into a hug.

"Don't! Just don't, I know I'm huge and ugly and I'm only going to get bigger" She shrieked between sobs.

"Oh Sansa, you are so wrong, you're beautiful and glowing and I'm glad you're getting big because that means our baby is growing and getting stronger" He told her finally getting close enough to hug her.

Sansa continued to sob for a long time while they laid down and Tyrion just held her tightly.

"Oh! Tyrion feel this" Sansa squeaked before quickly placing Tyrions hand on her stomach so he could feel the baby kicking.

Tyrion's eyes lit up as the baby kicked, Sansa had never seen him look like that before.

"I can't believe I can feel our baby.." Tyrion purred happily.

"I feel her moving all the time, she keeps me awake some nights" Sansa told him with a laugh.

"Her?" Tyrion repeated curiously.

"I don't know for sure but I feel like the baby is going to be a girl" Sansa smiled.

"I bet she'll be beautiful like her mom" he mused.

"And brilliant like her father" Sansa added.

Tyrion pulled Sansa closer and kissed her lovingly.

"I can't wait to meet this baby" Sansa whispered.

"Me either" Tyrion agreed before kissing her again.


	27. Chapter 27

Sansa and Tyrion spent most of their shore time in bed together, making love and catching up on some much needed alone time.

Sansa stopped in front of the mirror to inspect her naked form for a moment before getting dressed again.

Sansa caressed her large belly, she could never decide if she loved her baby bump or not but regardless she loved what it represented and she loved the little one that was making it grow.

"What are you doing over there my love?" Tyrion asked with a grin.

"Just admiring our handy work" Sansa laughed.

"We do great work don't we?" Tyrion smiled.

"I would have to agree, I can't believe we still have four months to go before we can meet her" Sansa sighed.

"Just enough time to get us settled in Braavos" Tyrion commented.

"I can't wait to get Braavos, I don't want to hide our relationship anymore" Sansa told him, pulling one of her gowns over her belly.

Tyrion frowned at how unhappy Sansa was having to hide all the time, he didn't want to hide anymore either.

"Sansa, would you like to get married here?" Tyrion asked suddenly.

"Really?" Sansa asked, her eyes widening with excitement.

"Let's do it! Let's get married!" Tyrion replied excited.

"But we're only here for a few more days, how are we going to find someone to marry us?" Sansa asked.

"I have an idea.. How would you feel about Captian Gus marrying us?" Tyrion suggested.

"How?" Sansa asked, stunned.

"Let's go talk to him, it's about time he knew about us being together and if he agrees to it he can marry us" Tyrion told her.

"O-Okay!" Sansa shakily agreed.

Sansa dressed in her best gown, it was robin egg blue with gold pins on the shoulders, she braided matching ribbon into her hair and pulled on a pair of sandals.

"I'm ready" Sansa purred.

"You're absolutely beautiful" Tyrion told her, smiling warmly.

Tyrion changed into his best tunic and trousers and pulled on his boots before taking Sansa's hand and guiding her outside.

The two of them went back to ship to look for the Captain but he wasn't there so they continued to search Pentos.

They found him at the local pub, drinking a pint and laughing with some men neither of them knew.

"Captain Gus, can we speak with you for a moment?" Tyrion asked calmly.

"Of course!" He boomed happily before following them outside.

"What can I do for you? Oh hello Sansa" Gus asked.

"I would like to ask you a favor but first I need to tell you something" Tyron started.

"I'm listening" Captain Gus replied.

"Sansa and I are in a relationship" He admitted sheepishly.

"Is that all? I've knew that the second you stepped on my ship" Gus laughed.

"B-But you told me to stay away from her" Tyrion stammered, confused.

"I did, I didn't think you'd listen" Gus laughed.

"What?" Tyrion asked still confused.

"Honestly I'm impressed with your restraint, most men would've been caught in her bed in a fortnight if they were courting her" He laughed deeply.

"We thought you would kick us off the ship!" Tyrion exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, it was cruel of me to give you that impression" He admitted.

"I-It's.. Never mind it doesn't matter" Tyrion replied shaking his head.

"What was that favor you needed?" Gus asked.

"Would you marry us?" Sansa blurted out.

"It would be my honor" He smiled.

"When would you like to do this?" He asked.

"How about in a few hours at the pier?" Sansa suggested.

"I can do that, I'll see you two there" He grinned before returning to the pub.

"I need to find Jane, I want her to be there when we say our vows" Sansa told Tyrion excitedly.

"Okay my love, I'll see you at the pier" He smiled and kissed her before she left to find Jane.

Sansa walked quickly to the market to see if Jane was there.

"Jane!" She called out.

"Sansa, where have you been?" Jane replied.

"I've been with Tyrion, we've been engaged sense Winterfell" Sansa blurted out.

"What?" Jane gasped.

"It's true, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we told the Captain and he's agreed to marry us!" Sansa told her excitedly.

"When?" Jane asked still stunned.

"In a couple hours, at the pier" Sansa grinned.

"I want you to be there Jane" Sansa told her.

"I would love to be there!" Jane squealed.

"What about Rose, Maria and Isabel?" Sansa asked suddenly.

"Isabel will be with Edmund right now, she met him last time we were here, Maria will be visiting with her family" Jane told her.

"What about Rose?" Sansa asked.

"Rose came to the market with me" Jane smiled and pointed towards a trader selling toys.

"Rose!" Sansa called out and waved.

Rose smiled and came running to see what they wanted.

"Rose how would you like to come to my wedding?" Sansa asked.

"Really? I've never been to a wedding!" She chirped.

"Come on girls! We have a wedding to get to!" Sansa told them, gesturing for them to follow as she left for the pier to marry the love of her life.


	28. Chapter 28

Sansa, Jane and Rose ran to the pier as quickly as they could. Captain Gus and Tyrion where already there and waiting when they arrived.

"Are you two ready to get married?" Gus smiled.

"You have no idea" Sansa grinned.

Captain Gus gently wrapped a strip of cloth around their hands before beginning.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity, look upon one another and say the words" He instructed them warmly.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Maiden, Mother, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine/ I am his and he is mine, from this day until the end of my days" They recited, looking into each-others eyes and tears rolled down Sansa's pale cheeks.

Sansa leaned down and they kissed, tears still rolling heavily down her cheeks.

"I have never been so happy before" Tyrion whispered as he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Me neither" She agreed between soft sobs.

"I am so happy for you two, promise me when we reach Braavos you'll come meet my family, my wife would love you Sansa" Gus gushed.

"We'd love to" Tyrion told him happily.

"I can't wait to meet your wife" Sansa smiled.

"Okay you two, we leave for Braavos the day after tomorrow so go have some fun while you still can" Gus told them happily.

"Jane, Rose, thank you so much for being a part of our wedding" Sansa gushed.

"Thank you for inviting us! It was beautiful" Jane replied, smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah! Thanks Sansa" Rose chirped.

Sansa hugged them both before her and Tyrion left for their room at the inn.

They were barely inside the room before their clothes starting coming off in a whirlwind of excitement and lust.

"I can't believe we're finally married!" Sansa squeaked between kisses.

"I'm the happiest and the luckiest man in world" He purred in response.

"I'm the lucky one, you are an amazing, intelligent man and I still can't believe you love me like this sometimes" She replied her voice cracking slightly.

"I love more than I could ever find the words to describe, you're the best thing that has ever come into my life, come here my love" He told her lovingly and pulled her into a hug before kissing her again.

Sansa grinned then and unpinned her dress, allowing it slide to the ground on its own while she made her way towards the bed.

Sansa backed into the bed and slowly laid down while Tyrion crawled on top of her, stopping to kiss her belly as they moved up the bed.

They kissed for a long time before it progressed to anything else, the baby moved and kicked nearly the entire time.

For the first time they made love as a married couple.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day flew by quickly, Sansa and Tyrion spent most of the day in their room packing and getting ready to go back to the ship.

"Are you ready to go back to the ship?" Tyrion asked.

"I suppose" Sansa sighed.

"I'm not looking forward to it either but it's just a few more months and then we'll be in Braavos" He assured her.

"I know my love, come on lets go" Sansa replied before reaching for her trunk.

"I'll take that for you my love, I don't want you to carry anything that heavy" Tyrion said, quickly grabbing the trunk from her hand.

"Thank you Tyrion" Sansa smiled sweetly.

The two of them walked through Pentos and back to the ship and Tyrion brought Sansa's trunk down to the women's quarters and slid it beside her bed.

"There you go my love" Tyrion smiled.

"Thank you" Sansa replied, leaned down and kissed him.

The rest of the day ticked by rather quickly and before they knew it they were out on the narrow sea again, well on their way to Braavos.

"Ahh it's good to back out on the open sea" Captain Gus boomed.

"I agree" Tyrion replied.

"So are you and Sansa planning on settling down in Braavos?" He asked curiously.

"We are actually" He smiled brightly.

"That's great! It shouldn't be hard to find a nice little house for you guys there" Gus speculated.

"I hope you're right" Tyrion replied, feeling a little anxious.

The next couple months flew by, the wind went up and down but they kept a good sailing pace.

Sansa continued to get larger at an almost alarming rate, it wasn't long before all the women knew about her condition but they all promised not to tell the Captain until she was ready.

"I hope we get there soon" Sansa groaned slightly.

"We should be there soon my love" Tyrion assured her.

"I feel like we've been sailing for ages" She complained slightly, while she found a place to sit.

"Well it has been just about three months sense we left Pentos" He replied half agreeing.

"I think I should get back to work my love" Sansa told him and struggled to get back to her feet.

"Don't over-do it my love" He warned, concerned about her.

"I won't, don't worry" She smiled and kissed him before heading towards the kitchen.

"Ah Tyrion! I've been looking for you" He chirped.

"Oh sorry Captain I was just talking to Sansa" He told him.

"Oh no problem at all my friend, how is she feeling today?" He asked curiously.

"She's fine, a little tired and anxious to be on dry land again" he laughed.

"Well next time you see her you tell her I'll do my best to get her to Braavos before her water breaks" He laughed and patted Tyrion on the back.

"How long have you known?" Tyrion asked, shaking his head.

"Pentos was when I knew for sure" He laughed.

"And you're not upset about having a pregnant woman abord" He asked putting emphasis on the word.

"Not at all, you two are married now so it's only right that you have a family" He smiled reassuringly.

"You are a strange man my friend, now why where looking for you me?" Tyrion laughed.

"Ah! Right, I need you to help me with some documents" He told him and gestured him to follow.

Tyrion followed Gus to his cabin and settled down at the desk.

"Okay, who are we writing to today?" He asked.

Tyrion spent the next few hours writing letters for the captain, some to King's Landing, one to someone from River Run and a few to some of the smaller towns in between.

"Well I think we can call it a day, how about we go get some food?" Gus suggested.

"Sounds good, I'm going to find Sansa first though" Tyrion replied before sliding off the hard wooden chair stiffly.

"I'll see at supper then" Gus said walking out of his cabin and disappearing.

Tyrion found Sansa lying down on her bed in the women's quarters of the ship.

"How are you feeling?" Tyrion asked sitting down beside her and rubbing her back.

"I'm okay, just very tired" She assured him.

"Captain Gus wanted me to tell you he would do his best to make sure he got you on dry land before your water breaks" Tyrion repeated with a laugh.

"Oh for- How long has he known?" She scoffed.

"He said he knew for sure in Pentos but that it was to be expected now that we're married" Tyrion told her laughing even harder.

"O-ouch" Sansa groaned.

"What's wrong?" Tyrion asked concerned.

"Nothing my love, the little one is just kicking up a storm in here" She smiled and put Tyrion's hand on her enormous belly so he could feel the kicking.

"Whoa she really is restless in there" He commented, grinning widely.

"Yes, I think she's just about ready to meet the world" She told him.

"Well you just wait a little longer, okay little one? Just until we get to Braavos" He instructed the restless baby.

"You listen to your father" Sansa laughed.

"Don't worry we'll be in Braavos and settled into a new home soon" Tyrion assured her and gently kissed her forehead.

A few days later they arrived in Braavos, the whole crew was ecstatic knowing they wouldn't have to step foot back on the ship until next season.

"Tyrion, Sansa can I talk to you for a moment" Captain Gus asked, catching them before they left the ship.

"Sure Captain, what do you need?" Sansa asked cheerfully.

"I think I may know of a great little house for you guys" He told them.

"Really?" Sansa asked, excited.

"Would you like to see it?" He asked.

"Sure! Lead the way" Tyrion replied happily.

The three of them left the ship together and Captain Gus brought them to a small sandstone house a few streets from the docks.

"This is it, would you like to go inside?" He asked.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sansa asked, concerned.

"I'm positive it's okay, I own it" He smiled widely.

"Really?" Sansa exclaimed.

"Yeah, my wife and I bought it right after we got married" He explained.

"But we decided it was time for a bigger place when we found out we were expecting baby number six" He laughed.

"You have six kids?" Tyrion repeated, a little stunned.

"Well I'm hoping number six waited for me to get home!" He replied.

"Come on I'll show you the inside" He smiled and waved for them to come inside.

It was a beautiful little house, there was two large bedrooms, a big kitchen and a large garden out back full of brightly colored flowers.

"It's perfect Captain" Sansa smiled brightly, completely in love with the house.

"I agree" Tyrion added.

"I'm glad you like it because it's yours" Gus grinned widely, clearly pleased with himself.

"What do you mean ours?" Sansa asked, in shock.

"It's yours, call it a late wedding gift" He laughed and pressed a key into her hand.

"A-Are you sure?" she stuttered.

"I'm positive, I've been holding on to this place for far too waiting for someone I felt would take care of it and love it just as much as my family did and I know you guys will" He assured them.

"Now, go and enjoy your new home and I expect to see you both for supper something soon" He grinned before leaving to see his wife.

Sansa and Tyrion brought their things into their new home and unpacked, there was already beds and dressers in the bedrooms and a small round table in the kitchen so it didn't take long to settle in.

"Mm I think I need to lay down Tyrion" Sansa said caressing her belly.

"Are you alright?" Tyrion asked concerned.

"I don't so good actually but I think I'm just over tired" She replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked, clearly worried.

"Y-Yeah but can you please find Jane? We're supposed to go for supper tonight and ask her to just come over here instead?" She instructed.

"Of course my love but let me help you into bed first okay?" Tyrion replied before taking her hand and guiding her to their bedroom to help her settle in.

"Thank you for helping me Tyrion" Sansa yawned.

"Any time sweetheart, I'll be back as soon I can" He told her before kissing her on the forehead and leaving to find Jane while she rested.

Tyrion walked the streets of Braavos for hours looking for Jane before finally finding her at a pub called The Mermaid, having a pint.

"Hello Jane" Tyrion greeted her as he walked up to her table.

"Hey Tyrion, where's Sansa?" Jane chirped.

"Sansa sent me out to find you actually, she's resting right now and wanted me to invite you over tonight because she isn't feeling up to going out" He told her.

"Oh, okay is she feeling alright?" Jane asked, sounding worried.

"I'm not sure to be honest, she said she was just over tired but I don't know" Tyrion replied truthfully.

"Maybe we should get going then" Jane suggested, finishing what was left of her wine.

"I think that would be a good idea" Tyrion agreed, anxious to get back to Sansa and check on her.

Tyrion and Jane walked quickly back to the house to check on Sansa.

"I'm going to go check on her, you can take a seat at the table if you like" Tyrion smiled and pointed towards the table and chairs.

Tyrion walked down the short hall to the bedroom and found Sansa sitting up in the bed and holding her stomach.

"Are you feeling better Sansa?" Tyrion asked as he walked in.

"I-I think the baby is coming" Sansa replied looking down.

"A-Are you sure?" Tyrion gasped.

"Yeah- ARG" Sansa stained.

"What do you need me to do?" Tyrion asked frantically.

"Get Jane" Sansa replied through gritted teeth as another contraction rolled through her.

Tyrion ran back to kitchen as quickly as his stunted legs would allow to get Jane.

"How is she?" Jane asked.

"In labor and asked for you" Tyrion replied quickly and ushered her down the hall.

"How are you doing Sansa?" Jane asked soothingly as she approached the bed.

"I'm- OHH" She cried, clearly in a lot of pain.

"Okay I'm going to need you to lay back and bring your knees up" Jane instructed.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Tyrion asked, frightened.

"I'm a mid-wife Tyrion, it's going to be just fine don't worry" Jane assured him.

"Tyrion, please I don't want you seeing me like this! Please leave" Sansa shouted.

"It's okay Tyrion I'll take good care of her" Jane told him and gestured for him to leave the room.

Tyrion paced in the kitchen and then the garden for hours on end, listening to his wife scream and wishing desperately there was something he could do.

The sun was starting to come back up when the screaming finally stopped and Tyrion went back inside.

"How is she?" Tyrion asked an exhausted looking Jane.

"She is incredible, the gods have blessed you" Jane smiled brightly and pointed him towards the bedroom.

Tyrion walked slowly towards the room, excited to meet his new baby but also terrified, when he finally reached the door and pushed it open he was sure for a moment his heart stopped beating.

"Tyrion" Sansa called out quietly.

Tyrion walked closer still unable to believe what he was seeing, it wasn't until he reached the bed that it fully sunk in.

Sansa was holding three small bundles in her arms.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Tyrion stared in amazement at the three small bundles of cloth and rosy pink cheeks that where snuggled in Sansa's arms.

"Two girls and boy" Sansa smiled, answering a question Tyrion hadn't asked yet.

"Are they" he started but still couldn't seem to find his words.

"Our son and one of his sisters will be just like their father" Sansa told him gently, smiling happily.

Tyrion stepped closer then.

"Here my love, hold our son" She smiled and lifted her right arm slightly to show him which baby she was talking about.

Tyrion reached out and gently picked up their little boy; he had a small mop of blonde curls, his head was slightly larger than it should have been and his body slightly smaller.

Holding on to him Tyrion couldn't help but think about his childhood, being born stunted in a noble family his father considered him a bastard and his siblings wanted nothing to do with him because his mother died giving him life.

All through his childhood he wanted to be just like his older brother, strong, graceful and amazing with a sword but his father wouldn't even allow him to take sword play lessons.

"You use a sword? Ha! You couldn't even lift it!" he'd laugh.

Tyrion begged him to let him try but he wouldn't allow it, he didn't want anyone to see his stunted bastard of a son.

After a moment he snapped back to reality and in that instant he vowed to himself to be the kind of father he wished he could've had growing up, the kind of father that loves them and cares for them and encourages them to do what makes them happy instead of telling them they can't do it because of their size.

"Are you okay Tyrion" Sansa asked concerned about the far-away look on his face.

"Yeah I'm sorry I was just thinking about my father" He replied before handing her back the little boy and picking up his daughters.

"Gods Sansa how did we ever get this lucky?" He gushed.

"I don't know my love" Sansa purred.

Tyrion couldn't help but smile at the little girls in his arms; one had a few wisps of flame red hair like her mother while the other's seemed almost strawberry kissed.

It wasn't hard to tell that two of the little ones took after their father but Sansa and Tyrion didn't care, they were all perfect in their eyes.

"What should we call them?" Tyrion asked blissfully happy.

"I was thinking Jordan for this little guy" Sansa started.

"I love that, what about the girls?" he asked happily.

"What about Jasmine for her" Sansa suggested pointing at the strawberry haired girl.

"Beautiful" Tyrion smiled.

"And Janie because I don't think I could've done this without her help" Sansa said, tears in her eyes.

"That's beautiful my love, you're beautiful and so are our babies" He gushed, bouncing the girls gently.

Later that night when the little ones where sleeping Sansa decided it was time to write home and tell her mother and father about the wedding and their grandchildren.

Dear mother and father

First I want you to know that I'm safe and I'm happier than I've ever been.

Tyrion and I got married in Pentos, it was a beautiful ceremony and a wish you could have been there to see your oldest daughter say her vows.

The Captain from the ship we sailed on gave us a small house as a wedding gift when we arrived in Braavos and we've settled in beautifully.

It's so warm and beautiful here, I hope you and father come to visit one day, if not for me for your grandchildren.

You have three gorgeous grandchildren, Jordan, Jasmine and Janie and I would love for you to meet them.

I know this isn't the life you dreamt I would have but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Tyrion is a wonderful husband, he's kind and loving and great with the little ones. I love him.

Please tell Bran, Rickon, Arya, Robb and Jon that they have two nieces and a nephew that can't wait to meet them some day.

I love you all.

Sansa, Tyrion, Jordan, Jasmine and Janie.

Sansa folded and sealed the letter when she was done, wondering when she would be able to send it.

Sansa crawled back in bed with Tyrion for some much needed sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

The next few months went by quickly while they got into a routine of diapers, feedings, sleepless nights and bonding.

Janie grew quickly and looked more like her mother every day while Jasmine and Jordan stayed small like their father.

"Sansa my love, you have a letter" Tyrion called out as he walked into the house.

"Thank you Tyrion, can you please take Jordan and lay him down while I change the girls?" Sansa called back.

Tyrion walked into the nursery to help Sansa with the babies.

"Is it nap time little guy?" Tyrion asked Jordan as he took him out of his mother's arms.

Tyrion brought Jordan to the bed and laid him down for his nap.

"How are those two doing?" Tyrion asked, looking over at Sansa and the girls.

"They're just about ready for their naps too" Sansa replied as she pinned Janies diaper.

Sansa picked up the girls and laid them down next to their brother for a nap.

"Let's go before we wake them up" Sansa whispered tip-toeing out of the room.

"Did you say I had a letter my love?" Sansa asked once they were safely away from the nursery.

"It's on the table" Tyrion replied and pointed towards it.

Sansa recognized the wax seal on the letter immediately; it was a Stark seal.

Sansa carefully opened the letter and sat down to read it.

Sansa,

I wish you wouldn't have left the way you did but I do understand, I thought about running away myself when I was young, before I was introduced to your father. While we wouldn't have chosen him for you we respect your feelings for Tyrion and want nothing more than for you to be happy.

How long did you know you were with child before you left for Braavos? You are more like me than you know, I was expecting your brother Robb when your father and I married.

I would love to come and meet my grandchildren sometime soon, I think some of your siblings might join me as well if you have room for us.

Robb has been working on his sword play a lot lately, he's really very skilled with weapons, he's like his father in that regard.

Arya has begun taking archery and sword lessons herself, I will never understand that child but it makes her happy.

Bran is still climbing like mad but he's really taken a liking to studying history lately and is looking forward to traveling one day.

Rickon is becoming quite the reader, his father recently brought him a book about dragons and he hasn't put it down sense.

Jon misses you terribly, after a long conversation with your father we did decide it was time to make him a Stark. You were right, he is and always has been one of us and it was unfair of me to treat him otherwise.

I would like to leave for Braavos as soon as possible as I know it's a long trip and I'd like to get there before winter sets in and it becomes impossible to reach Kings Landing.

We all love you and miss you but we're glad you're happy Sansa.

Hopefully I'll see you soon. Lady Stark.

"Who is the letter from my love?" Tyrion asked curiously as he picked out a plum to eat.

"My mother, she wants to come to Braavos" Sansa told him, wide-eyed with shock.

"Really? That's wonderful" Tyrion smiled, but he was rather nervous about seeing her again.

"Are you sure you don't mind my relatives coming to visit?" Sansa asked, excited.

"I don't mind at all as long as you don't invite mine" he laughed.

"Thank you Tyrion, you really are the best" Sansa gushed, hugging him tightly.

"You're more than welcome Sansa" Tyrion replied squeezing her back.

Sansa quickly sat down to write back to her family.

Mother,

I'm so glad you understand why I did what I did and of course we have room for you guys, I look forward to seeing you and introducing you to your grand-babies. They are so beautiful, I swear they're growing every day, even Jordan and Jasmine although I don't think they'll grow very tall but we love them all very much.

It's amazing here in Braavos, it's warm all the time and we take the little ones out for a walk every night when it cools off.

I can't wait to see you.

Love, Sansa, Tyrion, Jordan, Janie and Jasmine.

Sansa sealed the newly written letter and gave it to Tyrion to send before going to look in on the little ones.

Like usual the three infants where snuggled close together and sound asleep when she checked on them.

"I don't know how I ever got this lucky" Sansa thought happily to herself while she watched the three of them sleep for a moment.

The months flew by while Sansa waited for her family to arrive from Winterfell. The little ones celebrated their first birthday's and took their first stumbled steps, although they seemed to prefer crawling.

Jordan looked amazingly like his father, his curly blonde hair framed his round face and his green eyes sparkled, especially when he laughed.

Jasmine was the smallest of the three but her size didn't keep her from following her siblings and getting into just as much trouble as they did, with a head full strawberry blonde hair and large blue eyes it was impossible to stay crossed with her for long.

Janie looked exactly like Sansa, she was tall for her age and thin, her face was framed by thick flaming red locks and large green eyes that almost seemed to glow against her peaches and cream skin.

The three of them were very healthy and forever giggling and babbling at each other.

"Sansa, are you going to meet your family at the docks?" Tyrion asked happily.

"I would like to but I'm not sure when the ship will arrive" Sansa admitted with a little sigh.

"Who's the Captain again?" Tyrion asked while cutting up fruit for the kids.

"In the last letter from mother she said his name was Edwin I believe" Sansa replied after thinking about it for a moment.

"I could ask Captain Gus if he knows Edwin's route, if he's a trader Gus should have a rough idea of when he'll be here" Tyrion suggested while Jordan stood on his tip toes trying to reach the plate Tyrion was preparing.

"Would you mind my love?" Sansa asked while sitting Janie and Jasmine at the table.

"Not at all, I'll go find him when these little trouble makers go down for their naps" Tyrion laughed scooping Jordan up and bringing him to the table too.

"Thank you" Sansa smiled.

Tyrion and Sansa worked together to get the kids fed, changed and down for their naps.

"They're finally asleep" Tyion sighed happily.

"You're a wonderful husband, I hope you know that" Sansa purred and pulled him into a kiss.

Tyrion hungrily kissed her back wishing they had time to have some adult time together.

"I should go and talk to Gus" Tyrion told Sansa reluctantly.

"Hurry back my love" Sansa pleaded and kissed him again.

Sansa gathered up all the dirty clothes and linens and went to the back yard to wash them, leaving the door wide open to listen for the kids.

Some day's she swore the chores went on forever but she never cared, she loved her family and their mess.

When the laundry was washed and hung Sansa went back inside to check on the little ones again.

Walking into their room she was greeted by Jasmine sitting on the floor happily babbling at her toes while her siblings continued to sleep.

"Hey there Jas, what are you doing down there?" Sansa whispered happily as she got ready to pick her up.

"Mama" She babbled in response.

"Come on little one let's get you changed and let you're siblings sleep" Sansa told her, picking her up and grabbing a fresh diaper for her.

Jasmine continued to babble and coo while Sansa changed her.

Sansa brought Jasmine to the kitchen and gave her a cloth doll to play with while she started making supper for everyone.

Mashed vegetables and rice for the little ones and beef stew with soft bread and cheese for the adults.

Jasmine cooed and giggled while she crawled around the room, dragging her dolly along with her.

"Where are you going there Jas" Sansa laughed while she crawled under the table.

"Mama.. Dada" She babbled in response before bursting into a trill of giggles.

"Dada will be home soon" Sana told her, turning her attention back to the vegetables she was peeling, cutting and getting ready to boil.

Jasmine stayed happily under the table with her dolly while Sansa finished cooking and making up plates for everyone.

"You stay right there and I'm going to get your brother and sister" Sansa smiled at the little girl still sitting under the table.

Sansa quickly went to the bedroom and picked up the other two babies who were just waking up as she walked in and brought them to the table for supper.

Tyrion had special chairs made for them when they learned to sit up on their own, the had high backs and arm rests so they couldn't fall out of them when they were pushed up to table, which made it far easier to get everyone fed.

"Here you go guys" Sansa smiled while she placed a small bowl of food in front of each of the kids.

Sansa fed the little ones in alternating spoonful's, trying to keep them from eating with their hands and getting more on the floor than in their little stomachs.

"Sansa" Tyrion called out walking into the house.

"In here Tyrion" Sansa called back from the table.

"Hello my love" Tyrion smiled as he walked up to the table and kissed her.

"How's Gus today?" Sansa asked, giving Jordan another spoonful of food.

"Gus is great, they're pregnant again" Tyrion laughed.

"I'll have to congratulate her when I see her next" Sansa smiled excitedly.

"Did he know anything about Edwin's ship?" She asked curiously.

"He did actually, he said he received a letter from him nearly two months ago when they were getting ready to leave Pentos" Tyrion told her.

"That's great, they should be here any day now" Sansa grinned.

"Gus said to check the docks in the evening, he usually pulls in some time after supper" Tyrion replied, sitting down and helping Sansa feed the kids.

After that Sansa went to the docks every night after supper to watch for the ship, which finally came in nearly two weeks later.

Sansa anxiously waited while everyone filed off the ship.

"Mother!" Sansa called out and waved.

"Sansa!" She called back and ran for a hug.

"It feels like forever sense I've seen you" Catelyn gushed, hugging her tightly.

"It's been far too long" Sansa agreed.

"Are you ready to meet your grandbabies?" Sansa asked excitedly.

"I can't wait but there's some more people coming that want to meet them too" She replied and pointed back towards the ship.

"Jon! Ayra!" Sansa squealed excitedly.

"I've missed you!" Ayra cried and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too little sister" She hugged back.

"Jon" Sansa said his name again and hugged him too, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I have missed you so much little sister" Jon whispered into her ear.

"Me too" she replied.

"Come on, there's some people I want you to meet" Sansa smiled and guided them all back to the house.

"Tyrion, can you help me please?" Sansa asked with a grin, heading into the kids room.

"Mother, Ayra, Jon I want you to meet Jordan, Jasmine and Janie" Sansa grinned widely while her and Tyrion brought the little ones out.

Catelyn's eyes lit up at the sight of her grandchildren.

"They're beautiful you two" Catelyn smiled warmly.

"Thank you Lady Catelyn" Tyrion replied still unsure as to how she felt about him.

"Please you're my son in law, there's no need to be so formal, call me Cat or Mother if you like" She replied with a smile and gave him a quick hug.

Tyrion was stunned, he never had a mother growing up and he couldn't believe how accepting Lady Cat was all things considered.

Sansa couldn't believe how much Arya had grown in the last year, she was a good foot taller than she was last time she had seen her, her hair hung down to her waist in a thick braid and for the first time Sansa could remember she was in a dress.

"You look wonderful little sister" Sansa complemented her.

"Thanks" She replied, fidgeting self-consciously.

"I'm not used to seeing you in a dress" She laughed.

"They are so uncomfortable but Mother lets me take sword and archery lessons if I wear them" She admitted.

"I'm glad you get to take the lessons you want" Sansa smiled.

"Me too, even Robb says I have excellent form" Arya told her proudly.

"That's great" Sansa grinned.


End file.
